Love You More
by Eunbi12
Summary: Kyungsoo dengan trauma hebatnya , dan Jongin dengan segala kasih sayangnya .. Kyungso / gs , Jongin ,Kaisoo , slight Krissoo , Hunhan , Sulay, Chenmin, Chanebaek , kristao [ UPDATE ]
1. Chapter 1

'' aku berdoa untuk keselamatanmu Kyung '' wanita itu tersenyum sambil melepaskan pelukannya

'' aku hanya pulang ke Korea selama 1 bulan lu ... bukan untuk seabad , jadi berhentilah bersikap berlebihan '' Kyungso memberengut kesal kepada sahabatnya yang sedang tersenyum jahil di depannya

Luhan memang berusia 24 tahun , tapi tingkah lakunya masih benar-benar di bawah umur rata-rata remaja . Bersyukur tunangannya yang pucat itu masih setia tinggal dengannya selama 3 tahun terakhir

'' sebulan itu juga lama kyung , aku pasti merindukanmu '' ucapnya sambil memasang muka sedih yang di buat-buat

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas , ia melirik jam di ponselnya dan mengeratkan genggaman pada pegangan kopernya

'' Aku harus chek in sekarang juga '' Kyungsoo bersuara

'' kau harus ingat Kyung , kembali secepat mungkin dan tepat waktu .. Jangan sampai seperti dulu '' Luhan berbicara dnegan tegas sampai Sehun , lelaki yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan maklum

'' ya ya , aku akan kembali ... ''

Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke arah kyungsoo yang telah berjalan menjauh darinya , menggandeng mesra lengan sang kkekasih dan menatapnya manja

'' Aku penasar mengapa akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo selalu pulang , kau tahu ? padahal ia akan wisuda sebentar lagi ''

'' Aku bukan ayahnya lu . jangan fikirkan orang lain disaat kita sedang berdua hmm'' laki-laki dengan bahu tegap itu tersenyum menunduk kekasih mungilnya yang masih menggandeng lengannya manja

'' baiklah baiklah '' luhan melepas gandengannya dan menatap ponselnya

'' mama ingin bertemu dengamu Hunnie , kau harus ikut aku kerumah baba malam ini ''

'' Bukannya besok orang tuaku baru akan kesini ? ''

Luhan mengangguk mengerti '' ini hanya makan malam biasa sayang , sepupu jauhku datang, dan kau harus datang karna mama merindukanmu ''

Sehun menaikan kedua alisnya sambil menatap luhan yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya

'' kau tau , malam ini kyungsoo tidak ada di apartementmu kan ? dan kau berjanji akan berduaan denganku seharian '' Sehun berucap lembut

'' Aku tidak tahu bahwa Kris Wu itu datang malam ini sayang ''

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya .

'' Kris ?'' ucapnya bingung

'' ya , Kris Wu . Sepupuku yang berasal dari Kanada . Kau kenal dia ? ''

Sehun berfikir sejenak .

''Aku tidak kenal '' Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menariknya untuk kembali berjalan bersamamnya '' kita harus cepat pulang ''

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearah sebuah apartement mewah di pusat kota . Tangan kanannya masih menarik sebuah koper miliknya , sedangkan tangan kirinya penuh dengan plastik belanjaan yang di belinya beberapa waktu yang lalu .

4 bulan terakhir ia meninggalkan korea . Meninggalkan seluruh apa yang dimilikinya di negara kelahirannya ini . 5 tahun ia habiskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di China . Seandainya kejadian satu tahun yag lalu tidak terjadi , mungkin , ia sedang bebas saat ini

Kyungsoo memasukan beberapa digit kode ke sebuah mesin di pinggir pintu salah satu unit apartement . Apartement ini sedikit membuatnya merasakan rindu yag mendalam . terang dalam sampai ia tak bisa harus mengatakanya seperti apa

Huweeeeee

Ketia pintu di buka , suara tangis bayi terdengar samar dari arah ruang tengah . Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sambil melihat apa yang sedang terjadi ruang tengah

'' Appa kan sudah katakan jangan menumpahkan botol minumanmu di lantai '' seorang laki-laki dengan kau putih polos dan celana jeans hitam sedang duduk menatap seorang bayi lucu yang sedang menangis sambil berusaha meraih tangannya

'' Nakal sekali . Baru menumpahkan susu lalu beragyeo dengan appa , sini appa gendong '' laki-laki itu dengan sigap menggendong sang bayi yang masih menangis di dalam gendongannya

'' Oh , kyungso .. kau pulang ?'' laki-laki itu baru menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang berdiri di belakangnya ,

'' Taeoh sedang rewel-rewelnya karna giginya baru saja tumbuh . Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu '' Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat sambil mencoba menghentikan tangis sang bayi

'' bisa kau gendong sebentar ? akan ku bersihkan lantai dan menaruh barang-baranagmu '' ia mengarahkan Taeoh ke aarah Kyungsoo yang masih diam menatapnya

Kyungso bergeming . Ia melepaskan barang bawaannya dan mengambil alih kepada bayi laki-laki yang masih menangis

'' Eomma sudah datang Taeoh , mengapa menangis lagi ? '' Laki-laki itu mengecup pipi gembul anaknya kemudian beralih mengecup kening kyungsoo , lembut dan manis

'' seasat datang Kyung , aku merindukanmu ''

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis , menatap ke arah sang bayi yang kini sedang tertawa memandnag wajahnya dan mengarahkan jemari mungilnya ,berusaha agar bisa menyentuh wajah sang ibu

'' Jongin '' laki-laki yang dipanggil jongin itu menoleh ketika ia hampir berjalan menuju dapur

'' setelah ini , kau mandikan Taeoh . Aku akan memasak makan malam untuk kita ''

Jongin tersenyum . Ada gelenyar aneh di dalam hatinya . 1 tahun terakhir , ia baru merasa Kyungsoo kembali seperti dulu . Jongin benar-benar harus bersyukur . Setidaknya tidak ada lagi yang berusaha mengganggu keluarga kecilnya .

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

maaf chapter 1 cuma seupil

aku bakal update 2x seminggu ya ... terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Jongin ternyum sambil memandikan anaknya didalam kamar mandi . Taeoh yang masih berumur 4 bulan sedang dalam gerak aktif-aktifnya . Bahkan di dalam bath-up pun ia masihmeracau tak jelas sambil menendang-nendang pasrah kakinya kedalam air

'' Segitu senangnya kau ya anak nakal . mentang-menatng ibumu sudah telah kembali '' Jongin mencumi pipi gembung yang anak yang lansung tertawa lucu menatap ke arah manik hitamnya

'' Ayo kita pakai baju tuan muda Kim . Kau harus selalu tampan ketika ibumu datang . Ibumu itu sangat sukka dengan laki-laki yang tampan hehe '' Jongin mengangkat bayinya pelan dan menggulungnya denganhanduk bayi berwarna kuning telur . meletakkannya sayang ke atas ranjang , dan mulai memberikannya minyak telon , kemudian pakaian popok celana dan baju hangat yang nyaman

'' Nah tampan , mari kita bertemu ibumu dan memperlihatkan ketampamananmu '' Jongin menggendong anaknya dan membawanya ke arah dapur .

Harum masakan sudah tecium ketika ia baru saja berjalan keluar dari kamarnya . Kyungsoo disana . Masih sibuk dengan semua babhan masakannya yang akan diolahnya , entah menjadi apa

'' Sudah selesai mandi ? '' Kyungsoo berucap ketia ia menaruh beberapa mangkuk dan piring yang berisi makanan . Melihat seorang Kim Jongin dengan kaos hitam polos dan sebuah boxer , lelaki itu tetap tampan walau hanya berpakai sederhana dan cukup membuatnya gelisah

'' Ya , anakmu sepertinya mengantuk Kyung . Ini adalah jam tidurnya '' Jongin menimang anaknya sambil menatap jarum jam yang ada di dinding dapur

'' Aku akan menidurkannya sebentar lagi . Aku sudah selesai memasak '' Kyungsoo membawa masuk beberapa kantung plastik belanjaan yang masih tersisa kedlam kulkas , mencuci peralatan masaknya yang terakhir dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan tissu dapur

'' sedang apa kau '' Jongin tekejut . Ia mengira bahwa Kyungsoo mendekatinya untuk mengambil Taeoh . Tetapi ternyata , wanita itu memasukankedua telapak tangannya kedalam kaus hitamnya dan menggosokkannya dengan lembut ke permukaan pinggangnya

'' jongin jangan bergerak terus '' Kyungso berhenti melakukan kegiatannya karna laki-laki itu menggeliat tak nyaman sambil membawa Taeoh yang mulai menguap samar

'' Aku akan terangsang jika kau terus seperti ini Kyung '' Jongin mendesih , dan sedikit mengerang

Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya dan mengeluarkan tangannya yang telah menghangat dan mengambil alih Taeoh kedalam gendongannya

'' Jongin makanlah . Aku memasakkan semuanya untukmu . Aku sudah makan di pesawat . Kau bisa langsung masuk kemar setelah itu . Akan ku cuci piring-piringnya besok pagi '' Kyungsoo menjelaskan sebelum akhirny pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah duduk di depan meja makan

.

.

.

'' Jongin mengirim pesan '' pekikan suara seorang wanita paruh baya membuat seorang berusia sama seperti dirinya ikut terkejut dan mendekat dengan refleks

'' Astaga , ini benar-benar '' Yixing , wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat anggun itu memekik ketika membaca pesan yang di tunjukkan kepada Minseok , sahabatnya

'' Ada apa ? '' suara rendah dari seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang tamu membuat kedua wanita paruh baya tadi menoleh

'' Kyungsoo melempar Jongin dengan makanan lagi ? atau dia menolak melemparkan susu kepada anaknya ''

'' Kau suka menduga hal yang negatif yeobo .'' Yixing memberengut kesal kepada suaminya yang baru sja ikut berkumpul

'' Lalu apa ? ''

'' Kyungsoo memasakkan Jongin dan menidurkan Taeoh '' ucap Minseok tak kalah senang

'' Benarkah ? apa dia sudah pulang kke Korea ?''

'' Tentu saja Kim Joonmyeon . Sekarang cepat bersihkan dirimu karna aku masih sibuk dengan acara gosipkku '' yixngin mendesih tak suka sambiil kembali tersenyum melihat pesan dari Jongin

'' CK , kalian ini . Sudah berbesan masih saja tetap seperti anak kecil . Tidak kenal usia '' Joonmyeon mendesis dan melangkah menjauhi dua wanita paruh baya yang masih asik bebicara hal-hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya .

.

.

.

Jongin melangkah dengan pasti ke arah kamar utama . Kyungsoo tertidur menyamping menyusui Taeoh disana . Kapan terakhir kali Kyungsoonya memberikan bayinya asi ?, 2 bulan yang lalu , mungkin saja

'' Kau menyusuinya ? '' Jongin masih berdiri di pinggir ranjang , tidak berniat untuk mengganggu kenyamanan sang bayi yang masih menyusu

'' Ya , asiku masih keluar . Dan Taeoh membutuhkannya '' jeda sedikit kemudian ia mendesah kesakitan ketika merasakan putingnya yang terasa nyeri digigit oleh Taeoh

'' Dia menggigit ? astaga '' Jongin segera mengambil alih bayinya , sementara Kyungsoo segera menutup payudarahnya dan megngelusnya pelan

'' Taeoh menggigit apa saja yang di masukan kedalam mulutnya akhirakhir ini ... Giginya baru saja tumbuh '' Jongin meniman anaknya yang masih tertidur pulas , bayi itu memang susah dibangunkan

Kyungsoo mendesis dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi

'' Jika kau perlu sesuatu , kau bisa memanggilku di kamar Taeoh ''

Kyungsoo hendang masuk kedalam kamar mandi , tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka

'' Jongin '' ucapnya lirih

Jongin menengok , mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang menggenggam beberapa potong pakaian ganti , wanita itu sudah terbiasa untuk mengganti pakaian di dalam kamar mandi dari dulu

'' Kita tidur bersama ''

Itu jelas bukan suaranya , tetapi Jongin masih tidak percaya jika kyungsoo yang mengatakannya

'' Aku , kau dan Taeoh .. Tapi—jik ''

'' Aku mau '' Jongin berseru dengan cepat ,'' kita bertiga akan tidur bersama malam ini '' Jongin tersenyum dan kembali berjalan ke arah ranjang

Ada perasaan lega di hati Kyungsoo . Ia mengenal Jongin lebih dari apa yang orang ketahui . Tetapi , dari sekian banyak peimikiran , menjadi istrinya benar-benar tak pernah dibayangkan

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan muju ruang makan di kediaman keluarga Xi . Disana hanya ada kedua orang tua Luhan , tidak ada yang lain , kecuali beberapa pelayan yang sibuk menaruh dan menyediakan makanan

'' Oo, calon menantu sudah datang '' Tuan Xi tersenyum amat manis , dan menyapa Sehun dengan ramah

'' Selamat malam baba , mama . Senang bertemu dengan kalian '' Sehun menjawab akrab . Ia telah mengenal Luhan selama 4 tahun , dan ia sangat begitu akrab dengan keluarga Luhan , begitupun sebaliknya

'' paman , maaf .. Aku baru bisa datang '' suara rendah seseorang terdengar

Laki-laki itu berdiri disana , memandang Sehun tanpa berkedip sedikitpun . Bahkan tubuhnya terasa sangat kaku hanya untuk melangkan ke arah kursi yang di siapkan oleh sang paman

'' Kris ge ? '' Luhan memkik senang dan berhambur ke pelukan kris , sementara Sehun masih menatap tajam ke arah laki dengan rambut coklatnya yang rapi

'' Sehun perkenalkan , dia Kris . Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu .. dia keluarga jauh kami dari Kanada '' Ibu Luhan tersenyum amat manis , memperkenalkan keponakannya yang bejat dihadapan seorang Oh Sehun

'' Sehun , ayo kita duduk .. Kris ge juga ya ''

Luhan , wanita itu tak ingin abil pusing dengan suasana canggung yang ada . Kris dan Sehun akan menjadi keluarga suatu saat .. Jika ia menikah dengan Sehun , pastinya

.

.

.

..

.

 **TBC**

sampai jumpa besok ya


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf yah kalo kebanyakan typo .

selamat membaca ^^.

.

...

.

.

.

.

Suara deru nafas yang lembut dan beraturan terdengar dari wanita yang tidur di sebelanya dan bayi lakilakinya yang tertidur di sampingnya . Jongin masih tak dapat mempercayai dirinya sendiri . Malam ini , ia dan Kyungsoo tertidur di atas ranjang yang sama , jangan lupakan Taeoh yang tertidur sambil merentangkan kaki kanannya dengan nyenyak

Jongin kembali menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo yang sedang pulas . Mencium dahinya dengan lembut dan kemudian beralhir mencium sayang sang anak . Jongin berharap sedalamdalamnya , bahwa Kyungsoo dapat menerimanya beserta anaknya

Flashback

 _Suara pecahan kaca kembali terdengar . Satu vas bunga yang sebelumnya terpanjang manis di sudut ruangan menjadi sasaran manis untuk di lempar tempat di depan wajah Jongin_

 _''_ _Aku sudah bilang ! jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang gila Kim ! ''_

 _Kyungsoo kembali melemparkan barang yang genggamannya_

 _''_ _Kyung , dengarkan dulu penjelasanku '' Jongin hampir lepas kendali , ia dengan cepat berlari sebelum Kyungsoo melepas infusnya untuk kesekian kalinya_

 _''_ _Jangan berbuat hal bodoh Kyung , aku menciintaimu '' Laki-laki itu menangis sambil mengunci pergerakan Kyungsoo kedalam sebuah pelukan_

 _''_ _Kau penghinat ! '' Kyungsoo mengerang keras . '' Anak itu bukan anakmu Jongin , dia anakku ''_

 _Jongin menangis ia tak dapat berkata apaapa lagi . Taeoh , bayi laki-laki mungil yang baru saja lahir 3 hari yang lalu jelas anak kandungnya . Ia yakin 100%_

 _''_ _Kris ... selamatkan aku '' Kyungsoo meronta_

 _''_ _Kyung '' Jongin berucap lirih sambil mengelus helaaian rambutnya sayang .'' Tidak ada Kris disini sayang . Hanya ada aku . Kim Jongin , suamimu aarrhh '' Jongin meringis dikala Kyungsoo menggigitnya keras di bahu_

 _''_ _Jongin ! '' suara Sehun yang terdengar panik langsung menjauhkan Jongin dari Kyungsoo , smentara wanita itu langsung menerima tanganan dari dokter_

 _''_ _Jong , kau tak apa ?'' Sehun , sahabatnya sejak remaja itu menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian_

 _''_ _Sehun '' Jongin kembali menangis '' Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu ''_

 _Jongin terduduk sambil menangis dengan Sehun yang berjongkok di depan .Sementara Kyungsoo , wanita itu masih berteriak lemah menucapkan umpatan kasar kepada Jongin dan memanggil nama laki-laki yang entah apa baginya . Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas kuat . Bertahun-tahun ia berasama Jongin , sungguh demi apapun . Melihat Jongin menangis adalah hal yang tak pernah masuk dalam daftar pikirannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam semakin larut . Setelah mengantarkan Luhan pulang ke apartemenya— milik kyungsoo juga—Sehun mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah cafe yang tak jauh dari taman kota .

Dua laki-laki dewasa yang duduk saling berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam dari seorang Oh Sehun

'' Silahkan dinikmati '' setelah meletakan pesanan 2 cangkir kopi , pelayan tersebut kembali meninggalkan meja tempat dua laki-laki itu terduduk dalam diam

Masih segar di ingatan Sehun , bagaima lelaki di depannya ini mengacau kehidupan sahabatnya . Dan bagimana Kris , laki-laki yang sedang duduk di hadapnnya ini meludah di hadapan Kyungsoo disaat sedang mengandung

'' Jadi Kris Wu '' Sehun berdeham kecil . '' kau harus menjelaskan ?''

Kris tak dapat mengatakan apapun . Bahkan ia tak bisa menatap sepasang manik hitam tajam milik Sehun . Ia benarbenar bersalah . Kris mengakui itu , meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan sikap dan kalimat yang kasar adalah kesalah besar , yang pernah ia lakukan selama hidupnya.

Flashback

 _Kris mendesah kasar . Sebanarnya , ia tidak benarbenar mencintai Kyungsoo dan memikirkan masa depannya dengan Kyungsoo pada saat pertemuan pertamanya bulan lau . Ah , dia baru saja bertemu dengannya 1 bulan yang lalu , dan menghabiskan malam dengannya seminggu yang lalu ._

 _Ia akui bahwa Kyungsoo memang tipe wanita yang menyenangkan . Pintar, berwawasan luas , dan juga sexy . Tetapi , ia benarbena tak menyangka bahwa mahasiswa China yang sedang cuti di negara kelahirannya ini bisa hamil secepat ini . Salahkan dirinya juga pada saat malam itu tak memakai pengaman dan mngeluarkannya di dalam_

 _''_ _Kris , sungguh .. dia anakmu ''_

 _Kyungsoo masih duduk menangis di sofa apartemenya . Sore ini entah mengapa , cuaca di sekitar Kris menjadi panas . Kris bahkan tau jika dialah yang pertama bagi Kyungsoo_

 _''_ _Aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih Kyung ... lebih baik kau pulang '' Kris menghela nafas kembali_

 _''_ _Kris , aku mohon '' Kyungsoo dengan segala pemikiran kerasnya , ia masih menangis memohon kepada Kris yang jelas-jelas telah mengusirnya_

 _''_ _Kyungsoo , kumohon pergi dari tempatku , sekarang juga ''_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seminggu terakhir benar-benar membuat Kris jengkel . puluhan kali Kyungsoo menemuinya , dan sebanyak itulah ia menolak ._

 _Kris adalah laki-laki bebas yang santai . Ia belum ingin terikat oleh hubungan apapun dengan seorang wanita . Bahkan menikah sekalipun_

 _Tetapi wanita yang sedang berlutut di depannya benar-benar keras kepala . Padahal ia telah menyuruh nya untuk menggugurkannya , tapi memang dasar wanita ini terlalu menggilainya_

 _''_ _Kyung , aku akan pergi dari negara ini jika kau tetap seprti ini ! '' Kris membentaknya dengan keras_

 _Masa bodoh jika ia sedang bearada di tempat umum . Toh , parkiran malam hari sangat sepi_

 _''_ _Kris , aku mohon . Aku mencintaimu dengan tuluss ''' Kyungsoo yang malang_

 _''_ _Baiklah '' Kris muak , ia benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran . Ia membuka dompetnya dan melemparkan sebuah black card kepada Kyungsoo yang masih berjongkok di depannya_

 _''_ _pergunakan itu jalang ! . Kau ingin menggugurkan atau melakukan apapun dengan janinmu itu semua terserah mu .. jangan harap kau bisa bertemu lagi dnegan sialan ! ''_

 _''_ _Kris ku mohon '' Kyungsoo masih terus menangis , sebelum akhirnya seseorang melepaskan tinjuan mautnya ke arah Kris_

 _''_ _Sehun , bawa Kyungsoo kedalam mobil , aku akan mengurus bajingan ini '' Lakilaki itu , Jongin . Dengan kemeja kantornya yang berantakan dnegan jantannya menendang tubuh Kris yang tersungkur di lantai_

 _Kris mendecih menatap Jongin yang menurutnya sok pahlawan_

 _''_ _Ku tegaskan sekali lagi Wu ! '' Jongin menarik kerah Kris dan menatapnya tajam .'' Kyungsoo akan baikbaik saja selagi kau lenyap dari sini ! ''_

 _'_ _Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya dan melemparkan tubuh Kris yang lemas_

 _''_ _Aku Kim Jongin . dengan segala kekuasaanku akan benarbenar membunuhmu jika kau masih terus berada di sekita Kyungsoo '' ucap Jongin tegas sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kris_

 _''_ _Aku heran , mengapa kau selalu ikut campur . Setahuku , sahabat tidak separah ini ''_

 _Jongin mendecih dan tersenyum singkat_

 _''_ _inilah mengapa kasih sayang dan cinta dipertemukan oleh rasa suka yang menalam .'' Jongin kembali menatap tajam ke arah Kris .'' Kris , jika suatu saat kau kembali dan menyesali perbuatanmu . Kemudian kau berusaha mengambil Kyungsoo dariku , aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu detik itu juga ''_

 _Jongin melangkah pergi menuju mobilnya . Meninggalkan Kris yang masih tersenyum dan mengumpat kasar_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kris memejamkan mata sejenak . Ia pengecut , benar-benar pengecut , dan ia tak meiliki keberanian yang cukup mengingat bagaimana Jongin memperlakukannya terakhir kali

'' Tuan Wu .Aku sedang berbicara denganmu '' Sehun , laki-laki itu menyadarkan Kris dari lamunannya seketika .

'' Sehun , aku minta maaf '' Kris berusara rendah . Ia yakin Sehun lebih penyabar dari pada Jongin

'' Aku menyesal telah membuang Kyungsoo dan juga ..''

'' Kyungsoo telah melahirkan 4 bulan yang lalu '' Sehun memotongnya dengan cepat

'' Aku benarbenar menyesal Sehun ''

Sehun menatap Kris dengan pandangan mengejek . Menyesal ? , laki-laki ini harus diberi pelajaran atas luka yang telah di tinggalkan sat tahun lamanya

'' Apa yang kau mau Kris ?''

Kris terlihat berfikir sejnak kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan

'' Aku akan berusaha menata keluargaku dari awal ''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf ya yang masih bingung sama ff ini , di chap berikutnya aku berikutnya aku bakan ngasih beberapa flashback hehehe , kan biar gak bingung

terimakasih buat yang udah review ff yang membingungkan ini hahaha

btw besok author ulang tahun hihihi , jadi gak bisa fast update

tapi author usahain minggu depan update setiap hari ( insyaallah ) hehe

.

.

bye bye all


	4. Chapter 4

Oh sehun hampir saja maju untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada Kris tetapi pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya .

Pesan dari Jongin , Sehun sedikit mendecih kecil . Untuk apa laki-laki itu mengiriminya pesan

 **Aku tak tahu , apa yang kau katakan kepada Kyungsoo . Tapi , aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu Hunnah . Kyungsoo hampir menerimaku dan Taeoh**

'' Aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk ..''

'' Kris '' Sehun memanggilnya dengan lirih

'' Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah menikah . Jongin menggantikanmu dalan segala hal . ''

Kris menundukan kepalanya . Ia tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini . Dan hatinya teramat sakit

'' Kyungsoo mengalami depresi '' Kris menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanya , apa-apan semua ini

Flashback

 _Do Kyungsoo menesah pelan , ia telah melakukan itu lebih dari 5 kali dalam menit terakhir . Ia benar-benar bingung . Ia positif hamil , dan ia hamil anak Kris . Laki-laki itu , kini entah berada dimana_

 _Dua minggu ini Kris tak dapat di kabari barang sedikitpun . Hanya Jongin dan Sehun yang masih setia berada di sisinya . Kedua sahabatnya itu memang benar-benar menjaganya tulus_

 _''_ _Kyung , makananmu datang '' Itu suara Sehun . Laki-laki yang selalu mengantarkan sarapan untuknya , lakkilaki yang selalu menjaganya di China , dan satu-satunya sahabat yang di punya disaat Jongin tidak ikut melanjutkan pendidikan di negri bambu_

 _''_ _Apa yang kau fikirkan Kyung '' Sehun menaruh mampan yang berisi makanan tersebut ke atas nakas di sebelah ranjang_

 _Kyungsoo selalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan takut , sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini_

 _''_ _Kau sudah berjanji untuk merahasiakan apapun tentang diriku '' Kyungsoo mulai berbicara dan Sehun hanya merespone dengan menganggukan kepala_

 _''_ _Aku akan tetap merawat anak ini . '' Sehun tahu itu .'' Karna aku teramat mencintai Kris , sampai kapanpun . Aku akan menunggunya ''_

 _Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan ._

 _''_ _Kyung , Myun appa akan murka jika kau membesarkan anak tanpa seorang suami Kyung, kau tahu itu '' Sehun berusaha kembali berbicara dengan Kyungsoo_

 _''_ _Aku akan menerima lamaran Jongin . '' Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lagi .'' bocah itu berjanji akan melindungiku sampai Kris kembali . ''_

 _Sehun tersenyum tipis . Jongin mungkin mendengar pembicaraannya ini . Laki-laki dengan kulit tan itu selalu mengamati Kyungsoo menghabisi sarapannya , baru setelah itu Jongin akan berangkat ke kantornya_

 _''_ _Tidak kah kau benci dengan Kris Kyung ?'' Kyungsoo tak menjawab_

 _''_ _Aku yang salah Hun '' Wanita itu mulai terisak .'' saat itu , aku berfikir untuk hamil . Aku mencintainya pada saat pertama kali ia menolongku . Tapi Kris selalu menolakku , dan sellau mengatakan bahwa kami hanyalah teman ''_

 _''_ _Kris menyuruhku untuk menunggu dan percaya . Hingga akhirnya aku melupakan sesuatu. Malam itu , aku berfikir jika aku hamil . Mungkin kami masih bisa bersama '' Kyungsoo menangis_

 _''_ _Tetapi Kris melemparkan uangnya kepadaku dan menyeretku ke rumah sakit untuk aborsi . Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat itu? . Rasanya seperti aku ingin mati saat itu juga . Apa aku benar ? '' Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil .'' Kau akan baru saja menjadi Psikiater , dan aku sedang berobat denganmmu ''_

 _Sehun tersenyum kecil . Ia memberka dua pil obat dan segelas air putih kepada Kyungsoo_

 _''_ _Minum ini , kau butuh vitamin untuk bayimu Kyung . Dan habis kan makananmu '' Sehun mendesah pelan dan mengeluarkan ponsel '' Aku harus akan kembali ke China untuk mengurus masalahmu . Kau akan Cuti selama setahun bukan ? ''_

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah meminum obat yang di berikan dan menyendokan makanannya_

 _''_ _Jongin akan pulang sebentar lagi . Jaga kesehatanamu '' Sehun tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar_

 _._

 _._

 _Sehum melangkah keluar sambil menggeret koper besarnya, ia baru saja keluar dari apartement Kyungsoo . Ia tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sudah berdiri di sebelah lift dengan wajah di tekuk lesu_

 _''_ _Kau mendengarnya bung '' Sehun tertawa mengejek_

 _''_ _Apa yang kau tertawakan huh ?''_

 _Sehun mengangkat bahunya '' aku telah membiusnya . Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah gila . Ia bahkan lupa tentang keguguran yang di alaminya kemarin ''_

 _''_ _Tolong urusi masalah Kyungsoo di China Hun . Aku akan berusaha menjaga Kyungsoo disini '' Jongin menatapnya_

 _''_ _Orang tua sudah tahu semua bukan ? . Kyungsoo tidak boleh tahu tentang kegugurannya . Dan ia akan menjalani trapi mulai besok . Temanku dari China kebetulan berkerja disini '' Sehun masih berdiri di depan Jongin_

 _''_ _Aku akan menikahinya dan membuatnya hamil secepatnya ''_

 _Satu pukulan di kepala yang di rasakan Jongin_

 _''_ _Kau tahu , ini benar-benar sakit .. Ah , sial '' Jongin mengelus kepalanya yang terasa nyeri_

 _''_ _Mau cari mati yah ? otak yadongmu itu benar-benar deh . Jika kau butuh diperiksa , aku siap menanganimu sialan '' Sehun kembali menampar pundak Jongin_

 _''_ _Cepat pergi sana . Adikmum memang harus di berikan service oleh Luhan '' Jongin mendecih_

 _''_ _Tentu saja Tuan , tidak sepertimu yang hanya bermian solo smabil menonton vidio hahaha'' Sehun tertawa_

 _''_ _hei , beranilah mengajak tunanganmu itu ke altar . Jangan Cuma membanya keluar masuk hotel dan apartemnt '' Jongin dengan segera berjalan cepat ke dalam apartement sebelum Sehun semakin mengganggunya_

 _''_ _Sialan , dasar manusia hitam tanpa hidung '' Sehun memaki percuma , Jongin telah masuk kedalam Apartemnt dan mentupnya dengan keras , tak pedulia jika Sehun sedang memaki di depan lift yang terbuka_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol , sekertaris tampan yang berkerja di perusahaan KIMworld itu mendadak aneh melihat tingkah laku sang bos yang sedang senyum-senyum menatap bingkai foto kecil yang terdapat di atas meja kerjanya .

Kim Jongin itu memiliki sifat dingin yang terasa sampai ke tulang . Berbicara pedas dan tidak pernah tergoda oleh ribuan wanita sexy manapun . Chanyeol sampai pernah mengatakan bahwa ia telah beristri dan akan memiliki anak dulu , disaat ia mengira Jongin gay . Tetapi semua tuduhan di tepis ketika CEO muda nan tampan ini membawa seorang bayi laki-laki lucu berumur 3 bulan ke kantor , tanpa baby sister atau sejenisnya . Tetapi pertanyaan lainnya muncul . Siapa ibunya ?

'' Maaf tuan , ada rapat kantor yang akan anda hadiri hari ini '' Chanyeol bertanya hati-hati

'' apa itu artinya aku harus hadir ?'' Jongin bersuara , tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan senyum di bibirnya

'' ti-tidak tuan . Ta-tapi''

'' Aku tidak bisa . Taeoh dan istriku lebih membutuhkanku '' Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya .'' Tolong urusi rapat siang ini , aku akan pulang lebih awal . selamat berkerja Chanyeol '' Satu kalimat panjang yang pernah di dengar oleh telinga lebar milik Chanyeol , dan apa itu tadi ? ia memanggil namanya ? . Astaga , Chanyeol sepertinya harus berhenti berkeja di tempat ini

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja menidurkan Taeoh di kamarnya . Anak itu baru saa ikut berbelanja dengannya dan ia sangat aktif , tentu saja . Mirip seperti itngkah laku Jongin semasa kecil .Tibatiba saja Kyungsoo kembali menerawang kemasa lalunya . Ia dan Jongin bersahabat sejak Bbayi , mungkin juga berada sejak Kyungsoo masih di dalam kandungan . Mereka selalu merayakan ulang tahun bersama , walaupun jarak usia mereka hanya satu tahun , tetapi tahun lahir kedua hanya beda sehari .

Mengingat masa lalu , membuat Kyungsoo sendiri jijk dengan dirinya sendiri . Ia mencoba membuka dirinya sedikit demi sedikit untuk keluarga barunya . Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke China dua bulan pasca melahirkan Taeoh . Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia melahirkan normal prematur , dan juga ia melahirkan anak Jongin bukan anak Kris . Saat itu dirinya benar-benar merasa terguncang . Ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan normal dan tentu saja tak mau menerima keadaanya .

Sehun berusaha berbicara selama mereka kembali ke China, mencoba untuk mengobatinya secara diam-diam . Bolak-balik ke Korea hanya untuk berusaha menyatukannya dengan Jongin . Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil , baru sehari berada di ruangan yang sama dengan keluarganya , Kyungsoo mengamuk dan berusaha ingin kembali ke China .

Tapi sekarang , perasaannya berubah . Entah itu karna pengobatan dari Sehun , atau Jongin yang selalu mengirimkan seluruh kegiatannya berserta sang putra seminggu sekali. Perlahan Kyungsoo menyayangi putra kecilnya

.

'' Melamun ?'' Kyungsoo kembali alam sadar ketika merasakan sepasang lengan kekar mendarah di bahunya

Kyungsoo melepaskannya dengan pelan , ia belum siap untuk sentuhan Jongin sementara ini

'' Sudah pulang ?'' Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menatap wajah laki-laki di depannay , wajah Jongin ,sahabatnya yang sekarang telah menjadi suami sekaligus ayah dari anaknya

'' Aku pulang cepat hari ini '' Jongin tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini sibuk mengelap peralatan masak yang di gunakan

'' tidak ada kerjaan ya ?''

Jongin menggeleng sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk di kursi meja makan

'' Aku merindukanmu Kyung '' Jongin berbicara sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang membelakanginya , wwanita itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri

'' Makanlah Jong , aku tadi sempat memasak dan berbelanja bersama Taeoh '' Kyungsoo datang sambil meletakkan sumpit dan gelas yang berisikan air

'' Kalian pergi tanpaku eoh ?'' Ada gurat kecewa dari wajang Jongin

'' Lain kali kita pergi bersama '' Kyungsoo membalas dengan wajah datar , seperti biasa

Jongin tersenyum menjepitkan sumpit di tangannya

'' Jongin '' Kyungsoo bersuara rendah

'' Ne ?''

'' Aku ingin bertemu orang tuaaku ''

Jongin menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu .'' Tentu , orang tuaku dan orang tuamu pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu ''

'' Jongin ..'' Kyungsoo kembali berusara lirih

'' Apalagi humm '' Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo

'' tiba-tiba saja , aku merindukan seeorang ''

Jongin mengangkat alisnya tanda tak paham

'' nugu ?''

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap kosong kearah mangkuk nasi milik Jongin

'' Kris ''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

maaf buat para riders yang mungkin bosan karna aku cepat banget updatenya

maaf juga buat penulisan yang masih berantakan

aku update cepet karna besok gak ada waktu buat update terus ya hehe

buat yang mau komunikasi atau ngasih saran bisa langsung chat aku di line Febriyanimonitaa

sekali lagi terimakasih buat semuanya

^.^

bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun mendesah pelan sambil menekan nekan pilipisnya . Ia menatap kedepan , tatapan menerawang yang masih berkelebat didalam pikiranya . Ia terpaksa mengurung dirinya semalaman suntuk di ruangannya . Ia masih magang di rumah sakit China beberapa bulan kedepan , sebelum pindah tugas di negaranya sendiri

'' maaf dokter . Ini biodata pasien yang baru saja datang '' Seorang perawat yang sedang piket masuk kedalam ruangan sambil memberikan sebuah dokumen

'' taruh saja di atas , aku sedang tidak enak badan '' sehun menyahuti tanpa menatapnya barang sedikitpun

'' maaf menganggu dokter , saya permisi ''

Sehun kembali mendesah . Pikirannya benar-benar buruk , Kris yang datang tiba-tiba dan kabar yang di berikan Jongin sedikit membuatnya benar-benar sakit yang teramat dikepalanya . Takdirmemang sedang mempermainkan kehidupan sahabtnya dan juga dirinya

Flashback

 _Jongin berjalan cepat di lorong rumah sakit . Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun memberikan kabar bahwa Kyungsoo pingsan dan sedang menjalani oprasi ._

 _''_ _Jongin '' Sehun bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat sahabatnya berjali seperti orang kesetanan ke arahnya_

 _''_ _Kyung... bagaimana ?'' Nafasnya masih tersenggal dengan ucapan yang tak beraturan . Pakaian kerja yang lusuh dan jangan lupakan kringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya . Laki-laki ini benar-benar mencintai gadinya_

 _''_ _Kyungsoo keguguran '' Satu kalimat yang mamu membuat tubuh Jongin merosot lemah . Senang ? sedih ? khawatir ? ia sendiri bahka tak dapat mempredeksikan bagaimana keadaan hatinya saat ini_

 _Kedua orang tuanya dan orang tua Kyungsoo masih duduk sambil sesekali memeriksa jam tangan mereka . Oprasi telah berlangsung selama 2 jam , dan belum ada kabar sama sekali tentang keadann Kyungsoo ._

 _Laki-laki tegap yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di lorong rumah sakit itu bangkit dengan tergesa ketika seorang dokter keluar dari ruang oprasi ._

 _''_ _Bagaimana ke adaannya '' ucap Jongin terburu_

 _''_ _Sehun , ada yang perlu ku bicarakan '' Tao , salah satu dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut menatap Sehun dan berjalan mendahului_

 _''_ _Aku duluan '' Ucap Sehun pamit_

 _Jongin kembali menatap salah satu dokter yang masih berdiri di depan pintu_

 _''_ _Kondisi pasien saat ini stabil . Ia akan dipindahkan ke ruangan beberapa saat lagi. ''_

 _Jongin menghela nafas , setidaknya Kyungsoo baik-baik saja_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jongin duduk mendekat secara perlahan di samping ranjang Kyungsoo . Wanita dengan rambut panjang coklat itu masih setia berada dalam posisi tidur nyenyaknya . para orang tua masih duduk sambil berdoa di sofa yang tak jauh dari ranjang_

 _Pandangan Jongin teralihkan kepada ujung pintu ruangan yang terbuka . Sehun melangkah pasti sambil menatap Kyungsoo sendu_

 _''_ _Sehun , apa yang dikatakan dokter ?'' Suara itu milik Minseok , ibu Kyungsoo_

 _''_ _Kita harus menyembunyikan kegugurannya '' Sehun menghela nafas . '' Kyungsoo mengalami depresi ''_

 _''_ _APA ! bagaimana bisa ?'' Jongin menatap tajam ke arah Sehun_

 _''_ _Jongin , jangan berteriak '' ucap Joonmyeon mengingatkan_

 _Sehun tahu akan seperti ini , laki-laki berkulit tan itu memang terlalu megkhawatirnya Kyungsoo_

 _''_ _Tentu saja bisa . Kyungsoo mengalami hal hal yang membuat jiwanya terguncang . Dan ia sangat terobsesi dengan laki-laki bajingan itu ''_

 _Jongin geram ,tangannya mengepal kuat dan berjalan cepat ke luar ruangan ._

 _''_ _Emosimu Jong '' Sehun berjalan dibelakang sambil menginnngatkan sang sahabt_

 _''_ _Aku ingin membunuh laki-laki sialan itu '' Jongin menggeram_

 _''_ _Aku akan membantumu dan kita akan masuk penjara '' Sehun menghela nafas_

 _''_ _Ayo kita cari jalan keluar untuk masalah ini , dan berhentilah menyakiti diri sendiri ''_

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

Mata jongin menyala . Ia bahkan menghentikan kegiatan menyunyah makanannya dan menelannya kasar . Ia tidak boleh emosi , ya , tahan

'' Mengapa harus dia ?'' Jongin berusaha menahan amarahnya , sementara Kyungsoo dengan polosnyna menggeleng

'' Aku tak tahu .'' Kyungsoo mencoba menatap wajah Jongin '' a-aku masih .. men..''

'' Aku sudah kenyang Kyung . Aku akan istirhat bersama anak kita '' Jongin berdiri setelah memotong kalimat istrinya .'' terimakasih makanannya ''

Jongin berjalan menjauh dan masuk kedalam kamar dan menutupnya dengan pelan . Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya , tidak seharusnya ia terlalu jujur kepada Jongin , ia menyesal

Laki-laki itu , sudah sangat melewati masa-masa menyedihkan berkat dirinya .

.

.

Derap langkah kaki yang beraturan terdengar dari lorong hotell yang tidak terlalu ramai . Luhan , wanita dengan rambut emasnya yang bergelombang itu berhenti tepat di salah satu pintu kamar . Berdiri selama dua menit setelah menekan bel dan mengirim ppesan ke seseorang yang akhirnya membukakan pintu .

''Kau lambat sekali Kris ge '' ucap Luhan kesal , berjalan mendahului dan menaruh barang-barangnya di atas meja

Kris menutup pintu dan berjalan menyusul di belakang , ia kembali memasukan beberapa potong pakaiannya kedalam koper besarnya

'' Gege mau kemana ? '' Luhan menatap bingung ke arah Kris yang masih sibuk membereskan barang-barang

'' Pergi dari sini tentunya '' Kris membalas santai , kali ini ia memasukan sebuah buku favoritnya dan dua buku catatannya ke dalam koper

''ke Kanada ?'' Luhan menyahuti , wanita itu tengah mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang sebelumnya di siapkan oleh ibunya dari rumah .

Kris tak menjawab , ia berjalan ke arah Luhan dan memasukan sepotong telur geulung dengan sumpit yang direbutnya dari Luhan

'' Kenapa gege harus pergi ? kau tahu bahwa besok malam aku akan dilamar oleh Sehun '' Luhan memberengut sebal

'' Kekasihmu itu , sudah berapa tahun kau dengannya '' Kris menatap Luhan sekilas , lalu kembali dengan makanannya

'' besok malam aku tepat 3 tahun dengannya , kau tahu .. Aku di kenalkan oleh sahabatnya dulu ''

Kris mengerutkan dahinya , tanda ia tak mengerti

'' Sehun itu pelajar yang hampiir menyelesaikan tugasnya disini . Dia dan sahabtnya itu berada disini selama hampir 5 tahun . Sehun tipe laki-laki yang dingin dan bertanggung jawab , sedang sahabtnya itu tipe wanita yang cuek dengan laki-laki . Tapi aku cukup berterimakasih bisa dikenalkan oleh Sehun '' Luhan menarik nafas dalam

'' Walaupun aku sedikit cemburu , yang benar saja . Ia dan Sehun satu apartment . Tapi semenjak berpacaran dengan sehun , dia memperbolehakn aku tidur sekamar dengan Sehun .. Yang satu ini jangan gege beberkan .. Ok '' Luhan menatap Kris tajam

'' Oke '' Kris menjawab

'' tapi ku akui , Sahabtnya itu sangat baik padaku . Seandainya setahun lalu ia tak cuti , mungkin sekarang sudah selesai kuliah dan menjadi seorang perancang busana ternama ''

Luhan menatap Kris berbinar

'' Percayalah Ge , Kyungsoo itu wanita yang luar biasa cantik dan berwawasan ''

'' Kyungsoo ? '' Kris mengulangi sementara sang rusa hanya bisa mengangguk semangat

'' jadi Kris ge , kemana kau akan pergi ?''

Diam sebenatar , Luhan masih menatapp Kris yang masih mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya

'' ke Korea ''

.

..

.

.

.

Sehun mendegus kesal ketika ia dan Luhan berdiri di bandara tepat dibagian kedatanagan . Sepasang kekasih itu sedang menatap jelih satu persatu orang yang keluar dari pintu

'' Itu dia , aboji '' Luhan memekik keras dan berlari ke arah seorang lakilaki paruhh baya yang berjalan berdampingan dengan sang istri sambil mendorong troli yang berisikan beberapa barang

'' eomma '' Luhan memeluk wanita yang notabenya adalah nyonya Oh yang sedang tersenyum

'' Aboji '' Luhan bergantian memeluk ayah Sehun

'' sudah kubilang , panggil appa saja Lu '' Tuan Oh mengingatkan dan luhan hanya bisa terkekeh kecil

Sehun berdeham dan merangkul sayang sang ayah , mengecup kedua pipi ibunya dengan sayang dan kembali merangkul kekasihnya mesra

''Appa jadi menginap di apartement Sehun ? atau apartementku ? '' Luhan menawarkan sambil membantu mendorong troly bersama Sehun di sampingnya

'' Kami menginap di hotel sayang '' Nyonya Oh menjawab sambil tersenyum

'' Ckckck , itu pemborosan eomma . Lebih baik uangnya ditabung untuk pernikahan kami '' Luhan kembai tersenyum manis . Ia memang santai dan manis ketika sedang melakukan apapun

'' menyewa sebuah kamar vvip di sebuah hotel ternama di China tidak akan membuat kami bangkrut Lu . Apalagi Sehun akan segera menjadi Dokter '' Kali ini tuan Oh menimpali sambil tertawa kecil

'' Dokter apa ? dia hanya menangani orang stres '' ucap Luhan memberengut imut

'' Ck , mulai lagi '' Sehun berdecak dan berhenti melangkah setelah berada tepat di depan mobilnya

'' Masuk saja dulu appa , aku akan memasukkan barang kedalam bagasi '' Sehun tersenyum sambil Luhan membukakan pintu dengan sopan

Luhan berjalan ke arah Sehun , laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi tegap itu sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang kedalam bagasi

'' Orang tuamu tidak jadi menginap di apartement '' itu bukan pertanyaa , tapi penyataan . Luhan menghela nafas pelan sambil membantu merapikan barang

'' Tentu saja , malam ini kau milikku ! . Kalau orang tuaku ada di apartement , kita tidak bisa bebas sama sekali ''

Luhan melayangkan pukulan kecil ke tubuh sang kekasih

'' berhenti membicarkan hal-hak yadong kepadaku ! '' Luhan setengah memekik

'' We ? . Kau biasanya mendesah keenakan bersamaku , apa kita perlu memboking hotel juga? . ah ani , apartementku kosong bukan ? ''

'' OH SEHUN ! '' Luhan menggeram kecil sambil berlalu meninggalakan Sehun yang tertawa masuk kedalam mobil . Sehun sangat suka melihat wanitanya seperti itu

.

.

.

.

'' Yeobooo ... '' Panggilan sayang yang nyaring itu terdengar di segala penjuru rumah

Minseok berjalan anggun turun ke kebawah sambil mencari sang suami yang difikrnya telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu

'' Jongdae-ah ... Kau sudah pulang ?'' Minseok mendekati sang suami yang sedang duduk di kursi dengan seeokr anjing lucu berwarna coklat

'' Hmm , baru saja '' Kepala keluarga Kim itu meneolen dan mengecup pipi istrinya lembut

'' Monggu bersamamu ? anaknya Jongin ? '' Wanita paruh baya itu kini telah duduk bersandar di bahu tegap sang suami , walaupun telah menua dan memiliki seorang cucu , laki-laki yang telah hidup bersamanya selama 45th ini masih dibilang lumayan ekhem ...

'' Aku masih heran , mengapa Monggu disebut-sebut sebagai anaknya . '' Minseok mengangkat anak anjing yang sebelumnya duduk manis di pangkuannya

'' Itu karna kau tidak ingin mmembuatkannya adik Minnie . Coba saja kau saat .. ''

'' Kim jangn mulai lagi . '' Minseok menatap kesal ke arah sang suami

'' Arraseo , '' Jongdae menurun kan Monggu dan membersihkan pahanya dengan menepuk-nepuknya pelan .'' Ayo berbaring disini ''. Jongdae kembali menepuk-nepukkan pahanya sambil menatap Minseok penuh arti

'' Kim ! ''

'' ayolah Minnie , kau tahu kita sudah tidak bertemu selama 2 hari ini . Aku sedang bersemangat har ini '' Jongdae mengeluh pelan

'' Tidak tahu malu , kau itu sudah tua Kim ! ingat umur ''

'' Minnie ayolah , mumpung Jongin tak ada disni ''

'' Aku disini appa '' Suara baritone khas milik Jongin terdengar

Laki-laki dengan pakaian rapi berkemeja tanpa jas dan dasi itu berjalan santai kearah kedua orang tuanya dan duduk tepat di sofa kosong di sebelah

'' Astaga .. Mengapa kau pulang kerja langsung kemari ! '' pekikan kecil keluar dari suara cempreng yang ibu

'' Darimana kau muncul ?! '' Jongdae menyahuti dengan frustasi , permainannya baru saja akan dimulai dan anak nakalnya datang menggangu

'' Aku hanya sebentar appa , tahanlah sedikit '' Jongin menggerutu dengan Minseok yang menberikan tatapn tajam ke arah dua jagoan tampannya

'' Jadi , apa yang membuatmu kemari . Kemana anak dan istrimu ?'' Jongdae buru-buru berbicara , takut-takut jika sang isstri mengambek dan ia sendiri tersiksa semalaman

'' Mereka sedang jalan-jalan di taman '' Jongin menjawab lesu

'' Itu bagus Jongin . lalu ada apa dengan wajahmu ?'' Minseok menjawab dengan girang

'' Ia ingin bertemu dengan kalian semua '' Kali ini Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar

'' Kami Semua ?'' Jondae kembali mengulang ucapan sang anak

'' Ya , Eomma , appa , oran tuanya dan .. Kris ''

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** Minahae chinggudeul . Aku baru sempat lanjutin ceritanya dan gak bisa update cepat sesuai perjanjian karna ibuku masuk kerumah sakit

.

yang nanya siapa author favoritku , aku bakal teriak dan bilang aku suka sama author **OHBYUNSOO hehe**

terimakasih atas review dan dukungannya

btw , ini kan rate M . Gimana kalau ada adegan ekhem-nya ? tapi aku sih sedikit gak yakin . Dijawab ya hehe

Sampai jumpa lagi guys

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

flashback

 _Cuaca pagi hari di kota Seoul terasa sejuk . Kyungsoo melangkah sambil menenteng sebuaha paperbag dengan merk yang tercetak jelas di depannya ke arah tempat pengambilan bagasi . Ponselnya berdering tepat ketika koper berwarna pink menyala itu terlihat dari kejauhan . Dengan segera ia mengangkat telfon sebelum koper melewatinya_

 _''_ _Kau dimana ? '' suara berat di sebrang telfon terdengar kesal , itu suara Sehun . Laki-laki dengan kulit putih pucat itu mengambil penerbangan lebih dulu dari pada Kyungsoo ._

 _''_ _Aku sedang mengambil koperku Hunnah , bersabarlah sebentar '' Kyungsoo berusaha meraih kopernya sebelum sebuah tangan kekar mengangkat kopernya enteng . Ia bersumpah telah memasukkan barang seberat 15kg didalam koper besarnya_

 _''_ _Kyung .. Halloo '' samar-samar suara Sehun yang berteriak panik terdengar dari ponsel yang kini telah di genggam erat oleh Kyungsoo , wanita dengan mata bulat itu masih tersenyum manis ke arah laki-laki yang menolongnya_

 _''_ _Ini kopermu kan ? '' Laki-laki itu memberikan koper kepada Kyungsoo . '' Ada barang yang tertinggal ?'' ia bertanya dengan manis_

 _''_ _Anda bisa berbahasa Korea ? '' Kyungsoo menjawab cepat , sekilas . Laki-laki dengan kaca mata hitam dan kemeja yang lengannya di gulung sampai suku itu terlihat seperti orang barat_

 _''_ _Ya , saya bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Korea ''_

 _Kyungsoo benar-benar terlena . Kedua matanya tak berkedip sama sekali . Laki-laki dengan tinggi menjulan , rahang tegas dan kulit seputih susu itu benar-benar tampan ._

 _Ketika laki-laki itu membuka kaca mata hitamnya , saat itu juga Kyungsoo hampir tumbang di tempat . Demi Tuhan , laki-laki yang berada didepannya itu adalah ukiran Tuhan yang paling sempurna ._

 _Getara ponsel membuatnya sdar dari lamunan . Dengan gerakan terburu-buru Kyungsoo mengangkat panggilan yang kali ini dari Jongin , sahabt kecilnya_

 _''_ _Kyung .. mengapa lama sekali ! '' Suara Joongin terdengar depresi , ditambah dengan Sehun yang terdengar menggerutu_

 _Kyungsoo menatap kedepan , laki-laki itu hilang sebelum ia mengucapkan terimakasih_

 _''_ _CK , sabar sebentar . Aku sudah mendapatkan koperku ''_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _1 minggu berada di Korea benar-benar membuat perasaannya membaik . Seandainya Sehun membawa serta sang kekasih ke Korea , maka hari-harinya tidak akan sepi , Luhan memang tipe wanita yang sangat cerewet dan mudah bergaul , tak salah ia mengenalkannya kepada Sehun yang playboy_

 _''_ _Kyungsoo .. '' Kedua suara yang serentak masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya itu harus membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang . Duo kopi susu itu dengan mudahnya masuk kedalam seorang perempuan perawan di sore hari_

 _Jongin yang saat ini tengah berkerja sebagai derektur utama di perusahaan ayahnya sendiri merebahkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran di ranjang , smentara Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang_

 _''_ _Ayo temani kami mencari cemilan '' Sehun berujar santai_

 _Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas , ia paham appa yang dimaksud dengan 'Cemilan'_

 _''_ _Aku bersumpah akan memberitahukan ini kepada Luhan '' Kyungsoo menendang tubuh Sehun kecil_

 _''_ _Kau tahu bagaiman hasrat seorang laki-laki dewasa yang tidak bermain selama Seminggu terkahir Kyung '' Sehun menggerutu , ia butuh pelampiasan_

 _''_ _Pervert , dasar albino. Pergi saja sendiri '' Jongin berdecak kecil di sebelah Kyungsoo_

 _''_ _Kalian tidak pernah mengerti , dasar perjaka dan perawan tua '' Sehun mencibir dan kedua orang yang tiduran di sebelahnya tak menyahuti_

 _''_ _Hey '' Sehun menggoyangkan bahu Kyungsoo dan di belas dengan dehaman kecil_

 _''_ _bagaimana kalian melepas perjaka dan perawan kalian berdua , kalian kan sudah saling mengenal satu ..''_

 _''_ _Sehun , sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu , aku akan membunuhmu '' Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya sementara Kyungsoo mendorongnya sampai jatuh terjungkal keras di lantai_

 _''_ _Sial sial .. Sudah tidak dapat merasakan belaian wanita , tubuhku malah remuk di lantai '' Sehun mengumpat sambil mengelus bokongnya_

 _Kyungsoo terdiam dan bangkit dari tidurnya_

 _''_ _Oke '' Kyungsoo berbicara_

 _''_ _kau setuju ? '' Sehun_

 _''_ _Kita bercinta ?'' Jongin_

 _Kyungsoo meghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya kesal . Dua laki-laki bodoh ini_

 _''_ _Aku setuju usul Sehun yng pertama , bukan yang kedua '' Kali ini ia menendang Jingin kasar_

 _''_ _Yaaak ! jangan menendangku '' Nyaris saja Jongin terjatuh di lantai_

 _''_ _Ayo kita ke Club , dan mencari cemilan '' Ajaib , Sehun tak lagi merintih kesakitan_

 _''_ _Hanya meggoda Hunnah . Jangan sampai tidur , awas saja ''_

 _''_ _arraseo Kyungie . Hatiku hanya untuk Luhan semata '' Sehun tersenyum manis dan berlalu pergi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Suasana Bar yang yang riuh . Musik dengan volume mengerikan dan para wanita yang sedang meliukkan tubuhnya erostis ke beberapa lelaki . Pemandagan ini seketika terpampang begitu saja di depan Kyungsoo .Ia bukan seorang yang tidak pernah menyentuh tempat sehina ini . Ia bahkan kerap pulang malan dan berakhir muntah di depan kemeja Sehun atau Jongin ketika menghabiskan waktu untuk minum_

 _''_ _Kyung , aku pergi sebentar . Kau akan di jaga oleh Jongin '' Sehun berbicara sedikit berteriak , takut-takut jika kedua sahabatnyna tak mendengar_

 _''_ _Dasar maniak '' Jongin menggerutu sambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo_

 _Jongin tipe lai-laki yang benar-benar tenang . Berkebalikan denggan Sehun yang doyan bermain wanita tetapi tetap memasang wajah coolnya . Sebenarnyna Sehun hanya suka menggoda , hanya saja ia akan memohon maaf jika Luhan sudah memergokinyadan berakhir dengan ucapan khilaf darinya_

 _''_ _Jangan berani-berani menyentuh minuman itu Kyung '' Jongin mendesis ketika jemari lentik Kyungsoo hampir menyentuh gelas miliknya_

 _''_ _ayolah Jong , aku sudah besar '' Kyungsoo memberengut sebal_

 _''_ _Tidak untuk malam ini Kyung '' Jongin mengambil minumannya dan meneguknya dalam sekali teguk_

 _''_ _Baiklah , aku akan ketoilet dan jangan iikuti aku '' Kyungsoo berdiri , memperbaiki dress hitam ketaknya yang sebelumnya di tutupi oleh jas Jongin_

 _''_ _Tidak memakai jas ku ? '' Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya_

 _''_ _Aku juga ingin pamer tubuhku Jong , aaarrghh '' Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin yang masih memanggilanya percuma ._

 _Tujuannya hanya satu , pergi ke toilet dan memeriksa dandannanya , karn aia sedikit berkeringat . Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba membawanya kesebuah toilet khusus laki-laki dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menjerit_

 _''_ _Berapa hargamu manis ? '' seorang ahjusi tua seumuran sang ayah tengah mencoba memeluk dirinya_

 _''_ _Lepaskan tuan .. Aku bukan pelacur '' Kyungsso merintih mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi nihil . Ahjusi itu semakin berani dengan mulai meremas bokong milik Kyungsoo_

 _Seseorang tiba-tiba menarik paksa laki-laki tua tadi dan Kyungsoo sedikit lega_

 _''_ _Pergi dan jangan berani mengganggunya '' Suara itu , Kyungsoo mengenalinya_

 _''_ _Hey , kita bertemu lagi '' Laki-laki yang menolongnya di bandara_

 _''_ _Te-terimakasih '' Kyungsoo malu , benar-benar . mengapa ia harus bertemu dia disni ?_

 _''_ _kau tak apa ?'' Kyungsoo mengangguk_

 _''_ _Aku Kris , panggil saja begitu . Kita teman bukan ?''_

 _Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo mengangguk manis sambil tersenyum mansi ke arah Kris , laki-laki tampan pujaan hatinya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo tengah berada di apartment Kris . Ia merutuki kebodohan sendiri karna tak membawa mobil di saat hujan . Sebenarnya Kris dengan senang hati akan mengantarnya pulang , tetapi ia tak ingin merepotkan laki-lak yang sebelumnya tengah demam tersbut_

 _Awalnya ia ingin menemani Kris yang sedang sakit . Mereka telah menghabiskan waktu diam-diam berdua selama di Korea beberapa minggu terakhir . Siang tadi Kris menghubungi Kyungsoo untuk membawakannya beberapa obat karna ia sendiri tidak bisa melkakukan apapun selain berbaring dengan lemah di atas ranjang ._

 _''_ _Mengapa kau kemari ?'' Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dari kegiatan memasaknya ketika melihat Kris yang sedang berjalan pelan ke arahnya . Laki-laki itu baru saja mandi , terlihat dari handuk yang menggantung di ceruk lehernya dan rambutnya yang masih basah_

 _Dengan segera Kyungsoo mematikan sup yang hampir matang dan berjalan ke arah Kris. Ia menyuruh Kris untuk duduk di kursi , sementara dirinya mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk yang dibawa_

 _''_ _Kyung '' ucap Kris lirih sambil memeluk pinggang ramping milik Kyungsoo_

 _Kyungsoo tak menjawab , ia masih fokus dengan rambut milik Kris ._

 _Usapan demi usapan kini berubah menjadi sebuah remasan kecil . Kyungsoo merasa sebuah tangan mengelus lembut pinggangnya . Tak sampai beberapa menit , kaus putihnya tersingkap . Kris menyiuymi pelan aroma tubuhnya , sial . Kyungsoo merasa basah hanya dengan sentuhan memabukkan Kris_

 _Kris menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya . Perlahan tapi pasti , bibir keduanya menempel . Awalnya hanya mengecup , tetapi kris yang lembut berubah menututn hingga membuat Kyungsoo harus mendesah ketika jemari milik Kris mengusap paha bagian dalamnya ._

 _''_ _Krrishh '' ciuman Kris turun keceruk lehernya , menggigit , menjilat dan mengecup sehingga membuat sebagian lehernya memerah sempurna_

 _Kris menatapnya dengan tatap sendu . Wajah benar-benar embuat Kkyungsoo tak bisa bertahan lebih dari sedtik unutk tidak melumat bibir laki-laki di depannya_

 _''_ _Oohhh '' Sattu desahan muncul ketika Kris mulai berani meremas payudarhnya_

 _''_ _Kita ke kamar sekarang juga '' kris menggeram , dan dengan tegas membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukan seperti koala_

 _Kris berjalan hati hati ke arah kamarnya , membuka pintu dan menutuonya dengan kaki kanannya yang benar-benar tinggi_

 _''_ _Kyung , aku menginginkanmu '' kris bebrbisik lirih dan Kyungsoo tergoda_

 _''_ _Apapun untukmu '' Kyungsoo menjawab malu-malu sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam ceruk leher Kris_

 _Gairah panas yang tak dapat di kendalikan dengan baik . Kris menidurkan Kyungsoo dan bangkit hanya untuk membuka kausnya , kemudian menindih Kyungsoo sambil menyiumi bibirnya rakus . Tangannya tak menganggur , ia membuka kaitan bra milik kyungsoo dan sedikit menggodanya_

 _''_ _MMhhnnnn ' Kyungsoo mendesah tertahan , Lidah Kris masih tak mau lepas dari bibirnya sendiri . mengabsen satu persati deretan gigi milik Kyungsoo dan bermain dengan lidahnya_

 _Suara geraman tertahan milik Kris terdengar ketika Kyungsoo tak sengaja menyenggol telapak kakinya ke arah pusat gairah milik Kris dan itu benar-benar membuat kris lepas kendali . Kris yang lembut berubah menjadi Kris yang gelap oleh gairah sendiri_

 _Kyungsoo tak sadar , kapan Kris melucuti seluruh pakainnya hingga ia harus mengangkang di depannya . Semmentara Kris masih sibuk menurunkan celana panjangnya_

 _Mereka melakukannya . Seluruh dosa dan aib yang berkumpul menjadi satu . Melupakan kesakitan dan harapan semu milik Kyungsoo . Semuanya berakhir, dalam sebuah erangan panjang milik keduanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin baru saja sampai ke unit apartementnya . Sedetik sebelum suara pecahan , teriakan depresi dan juga tangisan Taeoh yang terdengar hampir bersamaan .

Ia berlari kecil , melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dapur miliknya . Matanya yang sipit terbelak kaget mendapati Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis dan berteriak di antara serpihan beling piring yang bisa saja melukai dirinya , sedangkah Taeoh menangis di atas karpet berbulu tak jauh dari dapur

'' Kyungsoo !'' Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan , membawanya mejauh dengan hati-hati dari pecahan beling yang berserakan

'' Lepas Jongin , aku kotor! '' Kyungsoo merontaa, ingatan sialan itu . Entah kenapa datang tanpa permisi

Jongin benar-benar menangis , ia tak kuasa mendengar suara teriakan deprsei Kyungsoo yang bercampur dnegan tangis anaknya untuk kesekian kalinya . Dengan gerakan pelan , Jongin meraih ponsel yang ada di kantong celananya . ia harus menghubungi seseorang

'' Halo .. Tao tolong ke tempatku sekarang . Kyungsoo sepertinya kambuh '' Jongin berbicara dengan cepat sambil sebelah tangannya menahan Kyungsoo

'' Kumohon '' Jongin sudah tak bisa berfikir

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

 **TBC**

.

Hula Chingguedeul hehe

bagaiamana adegan ekhemnya ? maaf gak bisa terlalu hot . AKu gak rela kkalo adegan Hot Kyungsoo bareng Kris hehe . Kaisoo forever hihi

semalam udah update tapi otakku lagi encer garagara TO MTK di sekolah dan eonni isna yang nyarani update adegan ekhemnya , jadi di lanjutin cepet deh hihihi . Temen-temen sekelasku pada otak yadong semua soalnya hahaha

maaf jika ada salah apapun , Terimakasih

selamat membaca guys

XOXO


	7. Chapter 7

Zitao , wanita dengan rambut pendek bergelombang dan sebuah drees berwarna soft pink itu sedang berjalan di koridor sebuah apartement mewah di Seoul dengan anggun . Sebelah tangnya menenteng sbuah jas putih , tentu saja itu jas dinasnya di rumah sakit . Malam ini ia tak piket , ia tak memiliki tempat praktik khusus , berkerja di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Seoul sudah cukup dan ia tak ingin menguras tenaganya habis

Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan sosok tinggi nan tegap yang sedang bersender di depan pintu unitnya , lengkap dengan sebuah koper besar miliknya . Zitao berjalan tergesa sambil matanya sibuk memperhatikan sosok tersebut . Pikirannya berputar , apa ia pernah menghubungi orang untuk –oh

'' Kris ?'' Zitao memekik pelan ,

Laki-laki yang sebelumnya menyender dengan wajah tertunduk itu kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum . Untuk apa laki-laki datang kemari ?

'' Tao .. Aku ''

'' Masuk dulu Kris , Kita bicara didalam '' Zitao membuka pintu setelah ia menekan beberapa digit angka di mesin pengaman

Kris berjalan pelan dibelakangnya , laki-laki dengan kemeja yang lengannya digulung itu mengarahkan kakinya ke sebuah sofa berwarna grey di ruang tamu .

Wanita itu langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya , tak lama ia keluar dengan rambut yang dicepol tinggi dan dua kaleng soda , sepertinya ia mampir ke dalam dapur tadi

'' mengapa kau kemari ? '' Zitao membuka suara setelah menaruh dua kaleng soda di atas meja

'' Aku merindukanmu '' Laki-laki yang duduk di depannya hanya tersenyum

'' Aku serius Kris . Kau fikir , Korea dan Kanada itu dekat ? '' , Kris terkekeh

'' Aku serius '' Ucap Zitao menambahkan

'' baiklah , aku ingin bertemu denganmu '' Kris menjawab dengan tenang sementara Zitao memutar bola matanya malas

'' Hubungan kita telah berakhir setahun lalu okay ''

'' Zi , aku tak ingin membicarakan pertunangan kita '' Kris menyahuti , wajahnya sedikit tentunduk menatap dua kaleng soda yang berada di depannya

Zitao mengangguk paham . Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering , dengan segera ia mengangkat telfon dan sedikit kaget mendengar suara Jongin yang terisak di sebrang telfon

'' kita bertemu di rumah sakit sekarang '' Zitao bangkit dari tempat duduknya

'' Aku harus pergi karna ada kerja mendadak '' Ia menatap Kris yang masih dengan kepala sempitnya , Zitao menghela nafa s, laki-laki itu masih seperti yang dulu . Egois dan juga menyebalkan

'' Ada beberapa bungkus ramen di lemari sana . Aku akan pulang malam . Tidurlah di kamarku ,jangan di sofa . Aku akan mencarikanmu tempat tinggal besok '' Zitao berbicara cepat dan kemudian melesat pergi kedalam kamar , mengambil beberapa barangnya dn kemudian keluar dari unit apartement

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih terus berteriak di pelukan Jongin . Wanita itu masihh terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak pantas dan mengupat di depan Jongin . Kim Joon myeon , ayah Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah melihat sang anak berteriak di belakangnya , sementara Kim Jongdae sang besan tengah fokus menjalankan mobil . Mereka datang beberapa menit setelah Jongin menelfonn

'' Arrghhhh '' Jongin menggeram tertahan , demi apapun , Kyungsoo sekrang tengan mencengkram bahunya . menancapkan kuku-kuku lancipnya kedalam kulit sang suami

'' bertahanlah , kita akn segera sampai '' Kim Jongdae berbicara . Tuan besar di keluarga Kim itu dengan cepat memberhentikan mobil tepat di depan loby . Disana sudah ada Zitao dan beberapa perawat dengan segala kelengkapannya

'' Aku akan menyuntikkannya obat agar ia tenang '' Zitao dengan segera menusukkan benda berjarum milikinya ke arah urat nadi Kyungsoo , wanita itu perlahan terlelap

'' Jongin , aku akan memriksa Kyungsoo dahulu . Dan ku harap kau mau merawat luka-lukamu '' Zitao berucap sambil menunjuk telapak tangan Jongin yang berhadapan dengannya

Jongin menatap telapak tangannya . Ia hanya bisa meringis pelan ketika mulai merasakan perih yang teramat . Luka yang di dapatkan dari menyisihkan beling di sekitar Kyungsoo beberapa menit yang lalu

.

.

.

.flashback

 _Jongin menghela nafas pelan , sudah sejam ia menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintu untuknya . Ia menatap jam tangan hitam miliknya , beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo mengabarkan bahwa keluarganya akan pergi ke Jepan untuk urusan bisnis dan Kyungsoo benci sendiri ._

 _Sehun , laki-laki dengan tubuh putih pucat itu tengah bersenang-senang di bar . Seminggu setelah kelulusan , ia sangat gemar menyibukan diri dengan para pelacurnya . Playboy yang sangat menyukai hubungan one night stand itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan_

 _''_ _Jongin , astaga maafkan aku , aku tak mendengarmu memencet bel . Ayo masuk '' Yixing tersenyum sambil mengelus pundak Jongin dan berjalan berdampingan_

 _''_ _Tidak apa-apa eomma , aku mengerti bahwa kalian sedang sibuk berkemas-kemas '' Jongin tersenyum_

 _''_ _Ya , appa Kyungsoo sebelumnya menyuruh eomma untuk bersiap-siap , tetapi sayangnya eomma lupa jika penerbangan kami tinggal 3 jam lagi . Makan malam juga belum eomma siapkan '' Yixing menjelaskan_

 _''_ _nde eomma , aku mengerti . Kalau urusan makan malam nanti bisa di atur '' Jongin menjawab sambil terkekeh kecil_

 _''_ _Sehun kemana ? biasanya kalian tidur bertiga '' Yixing menyadari kekurangan dimatanya . lelaki berkulit putih pucat sahabat putrinya jelas tak terlihat di manapun_

 _''_ _Sehun sedang memiliki urusan dengan Daehyun hyung , eomma '' Jongin menjawab seadanya , Sehun meang memiliki urusan dengan sepupunya , urusan memuskan anfsu bejatnya di bar milik hyungnya itu_

 _''_ _baiklah Jong . Kau langsung saja ke atas . Kyungsoo sedang mendengar lagu di kamarnya''_

 _jongin menunduk sopan dan kemudian pamit untuk pergi ke arah kamar Kyungsoo . Ia dan kyungsoo memang sudah terbiasa bersama sejak kecil , namum ketika mereka di sekolah menengah Sehun hadir , membawa kecerian dan rasa nyaman yang lebih . Jongin masih sering tidur bersama Kyungsoo , Kyungsoo mengatakan ia menyukai tidur bersama sahabtnya dari pada tidur terpisaha dan ibunya hanya setuju setuju saja tapi ayahnya mengancam untuk tidak berbuat lebih . Jongin tersenyum , ingatan masa kecilnya bersama Kyungsoo benar-benar menyenangkan_

 _''_ _Yak ! apa yang kau lakukan disana !'' Kyungsoo berteriak kencang ketika jongin baru saja membuka pintu . Ia hanya menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang hanya menggunakan dalaman di depannya . Sial, momentnya benar-benar tidak tepat_

 _''_ _Mi-mian ..''_

 _''_ _Huufftt, sudahllah . Masuk saja '' Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sambil memkai piyamanya dengan santai . Toh Jongin juga sering melihatnay memakai bikini bukan ?_

 _''_ _Kemana Sehun ? '' Kyungsoo berbicara sambil menyilangkan kakinya di atas ranjang_

 _Jongin mengikuti , ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang sambil menghela nafas lega . Setidaknya adiknya tidak terlalu berereksi malam ini_

 _''_ _Memuaskan ribuan pelacur '' Jongin menjawab santai_

 _''_ _Mengapa kau tidak ikut ? '' Kyungsoo menyahuti_

 _''_ _Yang benar saja ! . Aku tidak suka bermain dengan sembarang wanita . Perjakaku hanya untuk istriku kelak ''_

 _Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas_

 _''_ _Perjaka pantatku . Kau selalu mendesah dikamar mandi ''_

 _''_ _Yaa ! '' Jongin ingin memprotes tetapi suara ketukan megurungkan niatnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kyung '' Jongin kembali merengek , tetapi Kyungsoo masih asik dengan masker di wajahnya_

 _Kedua orang tuan telah pergi 2 jam yang lalu sebelum jam makan malam . Dan sekarang ia benar-bena kelaparan . Eomma Kyungsoo tak memasak apapun , maid dirumahnya hanya datang setiap pagi dan siang dan kini, Kyungsoo masih fokus dengan maskernya . Ayolah , ini bahkan sudah lewat jam 8 malam_

 _''_ _Kyungsoo , aku kelaparan .. Sungguh ! '' Jongin menarik-narik piyama milik Kyungsoo_

 _''_ _baiklah-baiklah , tunggu sebentar . Ck !'' Kyungsoo bangkit dan membersihkan masker di wajahnya yang belum kering sempurna . Wanita itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan beberapa noda di pinggiran wajah_

 _''_ _Sikapmu selalu seperti ini , bagaimana jika kau hidup sendiri di Jerman besok ? '' Kyungsoo berjalan sambil mencibir kearah dapur , sementara Jongin mengikuti dari belakang_

 _''_ _Maka dari itu kau harus ikut denganku '' Jongin menghela nafas kesal . '' Kau lebih memilih ikut ke China dengan Sehun , menyebalkan '' Jongin mngerucutkan bibirnya lucu_

 _''_ _Aku tidak suka berbaur dengan bule , lagian aku juga bisa berbahasa China '' Kyungsoo membalas sambil membuka lemari es_

 _''_ _Tapi aku akan rindu padamu '' Jongin berucap tegas_

 _''_ _Apa-apan kau ini , jika kau menempel padaku seperti ini terus , maka kita akan melajang seumur hidup ! ...''. Kyungsoo menjawab , kali ini ia memotong beberapa sayuran dan juga memanaskan beberapa masakan rumah yang di simpan ibunya_

 _''_ _Aku heran denganmu . Mengapa kau tak menerima perjodohan kita ? aku tidak akan meengecewakan . Aku tampan , pengertian , lembut dan .. ''_

 _''_ _Jongin please , kita sudah membicarakannya sejak dulu . Kita sepakat bahwa kita bertiga adalah sahabat '' Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah Jongin , meletakan sepiring masakan yang telah dipanaskan danjuga semangkuk nasi panas_

 _''_ _Jangan bicara lagi , aku akan membuat sup sebentar lalu makan dengan baik '' sambungnya_

 _Jongin tak menjawab apapun , ia lebih menyukai Kyungsoo yang sedang bergelut dengan alat masaknya . Seandainya , Kyungsoo bisa membuka seidikit saja ruang dihatinya . Pastinya ... ah sudahlah , ia tak ingin menghayal lebih jauh_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun menutup pintu apatemnt miliknya setelah Luhan masuk kedalam . Setelah mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya ke sebuah Hotel , Sehun mengajk Luhan pulang ke apartemntnya .

'' Serius Hun . Aku sangat senang kita bisa makan malam dnegan keluarga kita besok '' Luhan kembali berbicara , wanita ini terlalu banyak berbicara selama perjalanan

'' Bersihkan tubuhmu lalu cepat tidur Han '' Si Tampan mengingatkan

Sehun berjalan ke arah lemari dan membukanaya . Mengambil beberapa potong kain piyama milik mereka berdua dan kemudian menutup pintunya

'' Ganti pakaianmu Lu '' Sehun menyodorkan sepotong dress piyama ke pada Luhan yang sedang tiduran di atas ranjang

'' Tidak asyik sekali . '' Luhan meraih piyama miliknya dan beranjak kearah kamar mandi

Sehun tersenyum manis , tingkah laku Luhan yang kekanakan membuatnya selalu mencintai wanitanya . Luhan adalah tipe wanita periang dan lemah lembut , ia menyesal jika membuat Luhannya tidak polos lagi . Hasrat lelaki memang tidak boleh di pendnam bukan ?

Sebuah suara terdegar . Ponsel luhan menyala , memperlihatkan sebaris chat milik Kris di sana . Sehun menyipit , berusaha untuk membaca

 **Aku sudah sampai di Korea , jangan khawatir lagi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

Maaf ya baru bisa update . kemaren aku legi sedih banget gak bisa nonton exo padahal udah mati-matian nabung

.

Kabar baiknya , ibuku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan aku usahain bisa update cepat yeeeee .

buat temun ku yang teryadong di kelas . Iqlima , Deera , Mona , dan eon isna , tenang aja . Besok aku bikin adegan ekhemnya hahah

.

.

Oh iya , terimakasih buat teman-teman yang udah review

.

bye bye

 **XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan . Ia berencana untuk kembali ke aapartemenya yang dulu . Apartement yang di tinggalinya ketika ia berada di Seoul tahun lalu .

Ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemenya , hak yang telah diberikan untuk Kyungsoo atas segala penolakan yang pernah ia ucapkan. Wanita yang malang . Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah kode pintu miliknya masih sama atau telah berubah , ia tak ingin mengingatnya . Hanya tak ingin terlalu membuat dirinya semakin terjerumus kedalam keegoisan dan kesalahan yang selalu berputar pada dirinya

120100

Tit tit tit

Pintu terbuka . Kris hampir terjatuh . Sedalam itukan wanita itu mencintai dan tetap menunggunya ?

Kris melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam . Seluruh barang masih rapi , bersih dan tetap pada tempatnya . Sofa putih dimana ia dan Kyungso selalu berbeda pendapat tentang acara TV yang akan di tonton . Meja makan kayu , dimana Kris sellau menunggu Kyungsoo , chef terbaik yang akan selalu menghidangkan makanan untuknya . Dan bahkan kamar yang selalu mereka gunakan berdua masih tetap sama , dengan seprai coklat polos dan beberapa perabotan yang masih bersih

Kris melangkah mendekat ke kaca rias yang ada di dalam kamarnya . Disana ada beberapa note kecil berwarna warni yang tertempel

 _-Aku mendatangkan tukang bersih bersih sekarang , mian .. aku cepat lelah selama kehamilanku –_

'' Mian , karna aku tidak ada di sampingmu '' Kris berucap lirih , ia kembali membaca

 _-Dokter Byun memerikanku hasil USG di bulan pertama . Anak kita sangat kecil disana kkkk-_

Kris tersenyum sambil mengelus secarik foto hitam putih yang memperlihatkan sebuah titik kecil yang terlihat di dalam rahim . Foto anaknya , yang telah ia buang beserta ibunya

- _Kris , aku ingin makan ice cream green tea , aku tak berani meminta kepada Sehun . Ia terlalu menyeramkan. Tolong aku T.T –_ Kyungsoo dengan segala kepolosann dan tingkah lucunya . Ia bahkan masih sempat menullis keinginannya yang konyol

 _-Kris , Aku tak pernah membencimu . Aku minta maaf karna kecerobohanku . Aku bersalah-_

 _-Kris kembalilah , aku minta maaf –_

 _-Kris , maafkan aku –_

 _-Aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun –_

 _-Hubungi aku jika kau pulang dan aku tidak ada di sini . Orang tuaku menyuruhku pulang untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan Jongin .. Maafkan aku –_

Kris menjatuhan dirinya di atas lantai . Seberapa parah ia menyikiti Kyungsoo ? , wanita itu tak salah , ia tak pernah salah , bahkan jika tentang mengomentari program televisi sekalipun. Wanita itu , ia tak bisa terus menyalahkan dirinya . Ia harus bertemu dengan Kyungoo dan juga anaknya .

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih disana , terduduk di pinggir ranjang milik Kyungsoo . Istrinya itu maish tetap tertidur setelah Dokter Huang memberikannya obat untuk menetralkan pikirnnya semalam . Kedua orang tua Kyungsoo dan dirinya telah pulang , mengingat Taeoh yang selalu menangis jika mencium bau obat kimia , anaknya itu sepertinya mengerti bagaima keadaan hati sang ibu .

'' Tidurlah sebentar Jongin . '' Suara lembut milik ZItao terdengar , dokter kenalan Sehun yang selalu mengontrol ke adaan istrinya itu berjalan mendekat .

'' Kau bisa tidur di tempatku dan aku bisa menggantikanmu menunggu Kyungsoo . Atau kau bisa pulang untuk beristirahat '' Zitao melanjutkan ucapannay

'' Aku tak bisa jauh darinya '' Jongin berucap lirih , ia bahkan enggan bahkan hanya untuk berkedip di depan Kyungsoo . Terlalu banyak membuang waktu baginya

'' Jika Kyungsoo sakit , dan kau sakit . Lantas siapa yang akan mengurus anakmu ? ''

Jongin membeku ,tiba-tiba ia mengkhawatirkan putranya

'' Taeoh juga perlu kau pantau Jongin , anakmu itu bahkan menangis semalaman di rumah sakit . ''

Jongin menghela nafas pelan

'' Aku telalu mencintai Kyungsoo , bahkan aku lupa jika aku juga teramat menyayangi buah hati kami '' Jongin tersenyum getir , ia harus membawa Taeoh kemari nanti

'' Jadi .. Mengapa maish disini ? cepat pulang beristirahat sebentar dan kembali bawa anakmu . Barangkali Kyungsoo mencarinya ketika sadar '' Wanita dnegan seragam dokter itu masih terus menimi-ngimini Jongin

'' Aku mohon bantuanmu dokter Huang ''

Jongin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengecup kening sang istri , lembut dan mesra . Zitao bahkan bermimpi memliki suami yang penyayang dan sabar seperti Jongin kelak

'' Aku pergi dulu syang , lekas sembuh dan aku akan kembali bersama putra kita '' Jongin tersenyum dan kembali mengecup bibri Kyungso sayang lalu meninggalkan Zitao dan Kyungsoo di dalam ruangan

Zitao tersenyum dan menatap sendu pasiennya tersebut . Ia tak tahu mengapa wanita semanis Kyungsoo harus mengalami hal sepahit ini didalam hidupnya . Bergantung dengan seorang laki-laki yang meninggalkannya dan tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak lagi bersamanya .

'' Aku bersumpah akan mengembalikan kebahagianmu Kyung . Sembuhlah demi keluarga kecilmu '' Zitao berucap lirih , ia akan bersuaha keras demi kesembuhan Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

Sehun nyaris akan terbang ke Korea ketika Jongin tak mengangkat panggilannya semalam . Laki-laki bodoh itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas , dikeadaan genting seperti ini tak mengangkat telfon !

'' Jongin .. Kau dengar aku ? '' Sehun sampir terjungkal dari kursi putarnya , setelah sadar dengan triakan kecilnya , ia berdeham . Sehun sedang berada di rumah sakit ngomong-ngomong

'' Ada yang harus aku bicarakn dan dengar baik-baik ! ''

.

.

.

.

Kris menghela nafasnya pelan . Ia sedang berada di depan pintu rumah milik Keluarga besar Kim . Ia benar-benar harus meminta maaf dengan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo dan mengatakan penyesalannya

'' Tuan , silahkan masuk , nyonya sedang berada di kamarnya . '' Salah seorang mid mempersilahkannya masuk dan duduk di sebua kursi ruang tamu . Suara tangisan bayi samar-samar terdengar dari lantai atas . Apakah itu suara anaknya ? apa Kyungsoo berada di rumah ?

Jantungnya berdegub berlebihan

'' Jongsoo sayang , ayo jangan menangis .. cup cup cup '' Seorang wanita paruh baya menuruni tangga sambil menepuk-nnepukan sang bayi yang sedang menangis rewel di gendongannya

'' Anyeonghaseong '' Kris menunduk span menyapa Yixing , ia tahu karna ia pernah melihatnya di ponsel milik Kyungsoo dulu . Kyungsoo selalu bercerita tentang keluarganya

'' Oh , halo . Silahkan duduk terlebih dahulu . Maaf cucuku sedang bandel-bandelnya '' Yixing tersenyum kecil

'' Ingin bertemu siapa ? oh maaf , saya tak mengenal anda '' Yixing menatap wajah Kris penasar . Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dnegan orang ini

'' Perkenalkan .. Nama saya ... ''

Suara debuman pintu keras terdengar dari arah pintu utama . Suara langkah cepat seseornag terdengar begitu menyeramkan . Jongin berdiri dengan nafas memburu dan mata tajam yang mmapu menenggelamkan siapapun

Buk

Satu bogem mentah yang di layangkan kepada Kris membuat jeritan Yixing dan Taeoh terdengar nyaring . Para maid berkumpul dan beberapa penjaga berusaha melerai Jongin yang terus meninju Kris sambil mengumpat , sementara yang dipukul hanya diam , merasakanrasa perih dan nyeri dari beberapa tinjuan milik Jongin . Ia salah telah masuk kedalam kanang Singa yang anaknya pernah di kuliti

'' Jongin hentikan '' Yixing mencoba melerai setelah memberikan Taeoh kepada sang maid

'' Eomma ... eomma tidak tahu bajingan ini ? '' Jongin menunjuk wajah Kris yang sedikit membiru di beberapa tempat , darah bahkan terlihat mengalir di ujung bibirnya

'' Dia Kris ! .. Laki-laki yang telah membuat yngso menjadi seperti ini ! '' Jongin berbicara dengan kasar , hampir melayankan pukulan kepada Kris tetapi di cegah oleh Yixing

'' Kau Kris ? '' Yixing berjalan mendekat

'' Lelaki yang sangat dicintai anakku Kyungsoo ? '' Yixing menyetuh pelah wajah Kris

'' Kau Kris , benar ? '' Yixing kembali bertanya dnegan lembut

'' Ma-maafkan aku bibi '' Kris berucap lirih , air matanya bahkan mengalir begitu saja

Plak

'' Aku ingin membunuhmu sejujurnya . ! bagaimana bisa lelaki sepertimu melecehkan dan meninggalkan anakku hah ? ! kkau tahu dia bahkan mengandung anakmu '' Yixing berteriak tepat di depan Kris .

'' Aku minta maaf , kumohon . Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengurus keluargaku lagi bibi''

'' Siapa yang kau sebut keluarga Hah !? '' Jongon menyahuti , apa-apaan Kris

'' Anak itu murni anakku sialan . Anakmu telah tewas kau tindas '' Jongin kembali berucap

'' Kris , kau tahu bagai mana perasaan seorang ibu bukan ? '' Yixing angkat bicara , matanya telah basah oleh air matanya

Jongin berjalan meraih Taeoh yang masih menangis di gendongan salah seorang maid . Putra kecilnya mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya ke arah Jongin , berharap jika sang ayah masu mengambilnya

'' Maafkan appa '' Jongin mengecup lembut puncak kepala putranya yang perlahan mulai terdiam

Jongin tak lagi ikut campur dengan keadaan sekitar . Entah itu Yixing yang menatap Kris tajam dengan beberapa pengawal yang mengunci pergerakannya , atau para maid yang berbisik tentang kegaduhan yang di buatnya . Pemikirannya hanya satu . Membuat Taeoh tak menangis lagi dan setelah itu kebali menemui istrinya yang juga membutuhkan dirinya

'' Kris '' Yixing kembali berucap

'' Pulanglah sebelum appa Kyungsoo datang . Kau masih ignin hidup bukan ?''

Kris membukka mulutnya , hendak mengungkpakan sesuatu tetapi Jongin sedang berjalan dengan sebuah tas kecil khusus bayi yang di gantung di bahunya , sementara Taeoh di gendong dengan tangan kanannya . Bayi itu kini sudah bisa tertawa cekikikan ketiak Jongin beberapa kali menggodanya

'' Eomma aku pulang . Kyungsoo merindukan putra kami '' Jongin berucap sinis dan meilirik ke arah Kris yang juga sedang menatapnya

'' Kris , kembalilah ke negara asilmu .. Kyungsoo baik-bak saja tanpamu '' Kemudian satu kalimat pedas begitu saja keluar dari mulut Jongin

Kris mendesis . Bukankah itu anaknya ? iya itu anakanya . Jongin berbohong . Seuruh orang sedang berbohong karna kesalahanya dimasa lalu . Tunggu sebentar lagi , ia akan mendapatan apa yang seharunya menjadi haknya

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

 **TBC**

hallo semuanya . Maaf chapternya dikit banget . Akujanji bakal update fast dan panjangin lagi ffnya

.

AKu minta maaf untuk FF LOVE OPPA . Disana banyak banget typo yang aku buat , sejujurnya aku udh ngcek berulang kali . Tapi mataku emang bermasalah dengan jarak tulisan dan aku benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya

.

Buat FF yang baru , aku bakal update secepatnya . AKu pakai gaya bahasa yang biasanya , jadi jangan khawatir

.

Komentar aku buat FF ini . aku pengen banget punya suami cem Jongin yang disini Ya Allah .. Tanggung jawab jadi suaminya benar-benar bikin meleleh . Hot daddy banget pokoknya aarrggghhhh

.

Oke lah , aku mau bye dulu . bye bye

 **XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

'' Kyungsoo … '' , Jongin memnaggil dengan lembut

'' Kyung .. ''

Nihil , Kyungsoo masih terus tertidur dengan lelap di atas ranajng rumah sakit.

Jongin menghela nafas sambil terus mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sang istri dengan lembut . Matanya tak pernah lepas dariw ajah Kyungsoo yang mulai terlihat pucat.

'' Bagaimana ? '' Suara Zitao masuk kedalam indra pendengarannya . Jongin menggeleng tak berniat untuk menyahuti

'' Kyungsoo sedang kelelahan '' Dokter dengan tubuh tinggi itu kembali berbicara

'' Ia sudah berusaha keras untuk menerima semuanya Jong , jadi biarkan dia untuk beristirahat''.

Jongin tak menyahuti , ia tetap pada pandangan di depannya . Wajah Kyungsoo yang seakan meminta pertolongan dan kesakitan . Bagaimana bisa ia menatap wajah seseorang yang ia cintai menderita seperti ini ?.

'' Jongin … Taeoh sepertinya terbangun '' ucap Zitao setelah melihat bayi laki-laki yang berusaha merangkak kecil turun dari sofa.

Dengan gerakan tergesa Jongin mengambil anaknya yang berusaha melarikan diri . Wajah Taeoh perlahan berubah ketika berhadapan dengan wajah datar sang ayah.

Hiks.

Satu isakan yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh terikan kesal dari Taeoh terdengar nyaring . Bayi laki-laki itu menangis sambil memukul wajah sang ayah.

'' Ada apa hmm '' Jongin berusaha menenangkan sang anak dengan perasaan bercampur aduk di hatinya

'' maa… hiks … maaa '' Taeoh mulai berceloteh dalam tangisnya

'' Ia sepertinya haus '' Zitao menyodorkan botol susu yang tergelat tak jauh dari meja.

Dengan syang Jongin mengarahkan botol susu tersebut kearah Taeoh , tetapi dengan kasar Taeoh menolaknya dan tetap memukul kecil wajah Jongin

'' Maaa.. Huaaaaa .. Maaa '' Taeoh berceloteh kembali

'' Ya ! Kim Taeoh ! .. Hentikan '' Jongin berteriak

'' Jongin ! '' Zitao berusaha melerai . Baru kali ini ia melihat Kim Jongin bertingkah seperti ini di depan sang anak

Taeoh kembali menangis dengan kencang . Bayi laki-laki itu berusaha untuk terlepas dari pelukan sang ayah .

Jongin melihatnya , bagimana anaknya menangis , bagaimana anaknya memanggil ibunya dan bagaimana anaknya tersiksa dengan kehidupannya .

'' Jongin '' Zitao masih terus berusah untuk menyadarkan Kim Jongin . Laki-laki dengan kemeja yang digulung itu masih tetap diam ,walau bayi yang ada di gendongannya itu masih menangis dan meronta

'' Maafkan appa '' Lirih Jongin

'' Minhae '' Jongin memeluk Taeoh dan menimangnya sayang

'' Appa ada disini '' Ia mengecup pucuk kepala sang anak sambil berusaha menenagkan.

Zitao menghela nafasnya kasar . Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana jika ia berada di posisi salah satu dari mereka . Jongin dan Kyungsoo . Keluarga yang saling tersakiti karna seseorang . Bagimana bisa ini terjadi kepada mereka ?

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan santai keluar dari ruangan pasiennya . Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam , seharusnya ia telah berada di apartement saat ini . Pikirannya benar-benar tak focus pada apapun. Jongin , laki-laki bodoh itu belum memberikan kabar apapun kepadanya setelah ia memberikan kabar tentang keberadaan Kris .

Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir . Bagaimana bisa laki-laki sebejatbisa kembali hadir setelah mencampakan wanita yang telah di permainkannya

'' dokter , poonsel anda berbunyi sedari tadi '' salah seorang suster dating dengan menyodorkan ponsel kearahnya

Bagaimana ia melupakan ponselnya sendiri ?. Luhan pasti akan membunuhnya

'' Terimakasih suster '' Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menatap ponselnya yang masih menyala

 _Luhan's Calling_

 _._

 _._

 _._

'' Hallo .. '' suara baritone terdengar

Ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi cahaya lampu remang-remang itu hany amampu memperlihatkan bayangan seorang yang tengah duduk di balik meja kerjanya

'' Aku ingin kau bergerak cepat ''

'' kumpulkan semua informasinya . ''

'' Setelah itu kau ratakan semuanya ''

.

.

.

'' Yeobo , apa kau tidak melihat . .. oh astaga , ada apa denganmu ?''

Joonmyeon hamper saja melepaskan ponsel yang di genggamnya ketika mleihat sang istri yang tengah menangis terduduk di bawah ranjang

'' Xing-ie , Yixing .. Kau bisa dengar aku ? '' Joonmyeon berusaha untuk menenangkan sang istri dengan sedikit goncangan kecil dibahunya

'' Joon .. Suho .. ''

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **..**

 **.**

 **halo semuanya , maaf baru bisa update sakarang . Author sedang menjalani beberapa test untuk masuk kejnjenga perkuliahan . Dan beberapa bulan terakhir laptop author mengalami virus lalu mati total .**

 **semua cerita hilang dan author harus membuat ulang kembali seluruh cerita .**

 **Terimakasih .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

Suara detik jam yang terdengar sangat lambat itu membuat degup jantung yang berada didalam tubuh seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan sebuah ponsel yang di genggamnya terasa mengganggu . Dua jam ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya seorang diri . 3 jam yang lalu ia telah dapat menengakan sang istri yang terlihat shock .

Joonmyeon kembali menghela nafas .

Suara nada dering ponsel yang di genggamnya membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya . Hanya terdapat sebaris nomor tak dikenal , tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa itu adalah nomor luar negri .

Joonmyeon , dengan gerakan pelan menganngkat panggilan dan kemudian mendekatkan di telinganya

'' Hallo '' Joonmyeon membuka pembicaaraan

'' _hallo Joon , remember me ? ''_

'' Su-suho ? '' Joonmyeon menjawab ragu ragu

'' _that's right my twins . I'm Suho . Long time no see HYUNG ''_

Ada sebuah penekanan kata HYUNG disana dan Joonmyeon jelas paham .

.

.

.

Sehun kembali menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibirnya . Dengan polosnya ia menarik-narik kemeja putih yang di gunakan oleh sang kekasih

'' Sehun . Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda . '' Luhan kembali menaikan suarnya satu oktaf , dan itu membuat Sehun benar-benar merasa kalah telak . Luhan yang sedang seperti ini sangat menakutkan

'' ma-maaf..''

'' Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama 3 hari belakangan ini ! . Sifatmu benar-benar membuatku muak ! … Pulang terlambat tanpa memberika kabar '' Luhan menarik nafasnya . '' Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit jika jam jagamu telah habis Sehun !? '' .

Sehun tak menjawab , ia tahu bahwa riwayatnya akan tamat jika ia berbicara satu patah katapun .

'' Kau bosan padaku ? ''. Sehun dengan cpat mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Luhan yang sedang menatapnya tajam

'' Haniie '' Sehun memanggilnya lirih.

''kau bosan padaku bukan ?. Jika benar mari kita akhiri sampai sini tuan OH ''. Luhan kemabli berujar kasar

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba untuk meraih tangan sang kekasih

'' Lu , aku akan menjelaskan ''. Sehun mencoba untuk mencoba menggenggam tangan Luhan yang sebelumnya sempat di tepis kasar oleh wanitanya

Luhan membuah wajahnya , pandangannya ia ailhkan kepenjuru ruangan , kemana saja asal tidak menatap wajah mengesalkan milik Oh Sehun . DI benar-benar kesal setengah mati dengan laki-laki berkulit putih yang tengah menggenggam tanganya .

3 hari ia habiskan hanya untuk menunggu kabar dari Sehun . Laki-laki itu selalu beralasan jika pasiennya sedang kambuh-kambuhnya . Luhan bukanlah seorang wanita egoois yang akan selalu memnjarakan kekasihnya untuk dirinya sendiri , tapi Sehun telah berbohong kepadanya . Chen , salah seorang perawat sekaligus teman seangkatannya diwaktu SMA mengatakan bahwa rumah sakit baik-baik saja , bahkan tidak ada yang terjadi separah yang telah dikatakan Sehun kepadanya .

Laalu , kemana perginya Sehun selama 3 hari tanpa kabar yang jelas dan selalu pulang larut malam ? .

'' Lepaskan tanganku Sehun !''. ucap Luhan kasar .

'' aku minta maaf kepadamu Lu '.

'' Kau pembohong Hun . Aku benci kepadamu ! ''.

Sehun menghella nafasnya pelan , Luhan memang benar-benar wanita dnegan pemikiran yang sangat keras

'' Aku memiliki masalah di Korea dan saat ini masih belum jelas ceritanya '' . Ucap Sehun

Luhan perlahan luluh . Ia mulai bertanya-tanya , sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sehun ? .

'' Masalah ? ''. Luhan menjab bingung

'' Ya , masalah ini benar-benar rumit Lu . Dan maafkan aku karna tidak bisa memberi tahumu ''.

'' Apa maksudmu ?! '' . Luhan menyahuti tidak setuju .'' Kau tahu kita akan menikah Hun , dank au tidak ingin memberitahuku tentang masalah yang menimpamu ?'' .

'' Bu-bukan be…''

'' Kau tahu aku bukanlah wanita yang egois dan selalu ingin tahu masalah pribadimu . Tetapi ini berbeda Sehun . Kita akn menikah dank au masih berbohong untuk mmenutupi masalahmu yang .. yang tidak dapat kau beritahu kepadaku ? … kau bercanda ?'' Luhan menatap tak terima .

'' Lu , aku memiliki alas an untuk itu '' Sehun kembali berusaha untuk membela

'' Aku sangat senang jika aku CALON ISTRIMU bisa menjadi tempat sandaran unntuk segala keluh kesahmu !. Tetapi apa ini ?. Apa aku hanya bisa menunggumu pulang , memngurus tempat tinggalmu dan memberikan servis ranjang kepadamu ? apa hanya itu yang ku kerjakan ? '' .

Sehun menatap tak percaya , Servis ranjang ? pembantu ? . Luhan bahkan lebih berharga dibandingkan setumpuk berlian baginya .

'' Oh Sehun . kau tuli ? aku bertanya apa aku hanya menjadi pemuas nafsumu ? . Jika iya mengapa kau tidak kembali ke Korea dan bertemmu dengan pelacur-pelacur…''

Plak

Suara pertemuan kulit tangan dan kulit pipi yang terdengar nyaring itu membuat keduanya terdiam .

Luhan yang tengah menutupi pipinya dan Sehun yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan dirinya sendiri . Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sehun untuk berbuat kasar kepada Luhan

'' Lu … ''

'' Tetap di tempatmu Sehun . Jangan menyentuhku lagi '' LUhan berucap tegas

'' Ku mohon jangan seperti ini .Maafkan aku ''

Luhan menghapus air matanay kasar , membuka cincin di jari tengahnya dan melemparkan kasar kearah Sehun .

'' Jnagan pernah menemuiku . Aku pergi ''. Luhan membalikan badannya dan beriap untuk berjalan keluar dari apartement . Tetapi Sehun menghalanginya dnegan memeluknya dari belakang

'' Lu Kumohon … '' Sehun memluknya erat

'' Lepaskan aku '' . Luhan meronta . Berusaha ntuk lepas dari pelukan erat milik Sehun

'' Aku memang berengsek Lu , aku sering tidur bersama puluhan wanita . Tapi itu dulu Lu , sebelum aku bertemu denganmu ! . Kau merubahku Lu , aku mencintaimu '' Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya .

'' Kau berbohong ''.

'' Aku akan menceritakan kepadamu semuanya Lu . Tetapi aku mohon untuk mengerti diriku saat ini . Jangan tinggalkan aku '' Sehun masih berusaha untuk menenangkan Luhan

Luhan membalikan badannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang kekasih . Ia menangis dalam pelukan Sehun .

Sehun tersenyum , mengelus surai lembut milik Luhan sambil mengatan kata 'maaf ' berulang kali . Luhan , sampai kapanpun ia tak akan meninggalkan wanita .

.

.

.

Jongin sedang memberikan makanan bayi kepada Taeoh di dalam ruangan Kyungsoo . Istrinya belum sadar setelah 3 hari tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit . Dokter benar-benar menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat total .

'' Ah Jongsoo-ku sanagt tampan '' Yixing kembali dengan beberapa kantong plastic bersama Minseok yang memnbawakan tas berisi baju ganti untuk Jongin dan juga Taeoh .

'' ma ma ma .. hehehe '' Taeoh mengarahkan tangannya kea rah kedua neneknya dan tertawa kecil setelah menelan bubur yang di suapi oleh ayahnya .

'' Ya! Eomma. berhenti memanggilnya dnegan sebutan Jongsoo . Namnya Taeoh '' Jongin mendengus .

'' Jongsoo adalah nama pemberian dari kami Jongin-ah . Jongin Kyungsoo , disingkat Jongsoo . Bukankah terlihat manis ?'' . Yixing menerangkan sambil meminta pendapat .

'' aku setuju Xing-ah , hahaha ''. Minseok menyahuti

'' ma ma ma ma '' Taeoh kembali berceloteh , berusaha menyahuti sambil tersenyum lucu .

'' lihat lihat . Anak mu setuju denganku Jongin-ah '' Yixing berseru cepat

Jongin mendnegus dan kembali menyuapi Taeoh dnegan sesendok bubur kedalam mulutnya .

'' Appa kemana ? '' Jongin mengalihkan pertanyaan

'' Appamu masih dibawah , mengantri kopi untukmu '' MInseok menjawab sambil menaruh barang-barang bawaannya .

'' Joonmyeon appa tidak ikut ? '' Jongin bertanya kepada

'' Ah .. Ia .. se-sedang sibuk '' Senyum Yixing memudar . Ia berdeham dan berjalan kea rah Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadarkan diri .

'' Jongin-ah . Apa belum ada kabar baik tentang Kyungsoo ? '' Yixing mengusap wajah sang anak dengan sayang .

'' Kyungsoo akan sadar nanti malam Eomma . Dokter Huang mengatakan seperti itu tadi ''. Jongin tersenyum

Yixing mengangguk kecil . I akembali menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo . Anaknya yang cantik .

' _Kyungsoo sayang , bangulah dan lihat kesekelilingmu . Banyak orang yang masih mencintaimu. Suamimu , mertuamu , sahabatmu , appamu dan juga eomma . Cepat sembuh anakku , putri kecilku yang manis . Maafkan eoma . '_

Yixing tersenyum dan mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan pelan .

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **terimaksih buat keritikan dan komentarnya .**

 **Sejujurnya aku menulis hanya untuk kesenanganku sendiri . Jadi tida berpaku pada berapa jumlah reviews dan juga para readers yang hanya numpang baca .**

 **.**

 **maaf jika kalian tidak menikmati karyaku . Eunbi hanya bisa melakukan seperti ini . Mianhae ...**

 **di chap ini aku mau keluari HUNHAN couple . Maaf karnaa ceritannya yang semakin tidak beraturan hehe . Chap depan Kaisoonya muncul ya . Kris masih aku dandanin biar dia jahat hahaha , masih eunbi kompr kompori .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika kalian sudah tidak tahan membca affku , silahkan beritahu dan katakan padaku untuk segera menghapus seluruh ffku ^^.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chup bye**


	11. Chapter 11

Dering ponsel itu membuat laki-laki dengan kemeja hitam yang pas dengan tubuhnya itu mengerang kesal . Sudah 2 jam benda _sialan_ itu berbunyi . Ia butuh berfikir saat ini .

Kris , laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menaruh gelasnya yang berisikan cairan coklat pekat itu di atas meja dengan kasar , meraih ponselnya , lalu menempelkannya ke telinga kananya .

'' Hallo '' Kris membuka percakapan

'' _Aku menghubungimu sedari tadi Kris ''_ Suara rendah itu terdengar menakutkan di ujung sambungan .

'' Aku sibuk '' . Kris menjawab santai .

'' _Kau sudah bertemu dengan calon istrimu ? ''_

'' Kami sudah berakhir setahun yang lalu '' Kris menghela nafas jengah .

'' _AKu menyuruhmu kembali ke Korea untuk mengambil hatinya lagi . ''_

'' Aku tidak bisa ''

 _''_ _ya , aku tahu kau . Kau mencari wanita yang pernah kau hamili itu ! . Lalu bagaimana ? kau juga tidak bisa mendapatkannya bukan ? '' ._

Ada nada ejekan disana , dan Kris tidak bisa di remehkan .

'' _Kris , dengarkan aku dengan baik . Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berlibur . Dapatkan seorang wanita dan nikahi dia secepat mungkin . Aku membutuhkan anakmu kelak ''._

'' Omong kosong dengan anak . Kau bahkan tak bisa mengurus anakmu dnegan becus '' .

 _''_ _Oh , ayolah Kris , kau adalah anakku satu-satunya . Sekali saja buat papa-mu ini bangga . Menikahi Huang Zitao bisa membuat kau mendapatkan setengah dari perusahaannya . Bukankah kalian juga terlihat akrab sejak dulu ?. Kalian slaing mencintai bukan ? ''_

'' Tutup mulutmu tuan , karna aku membenci semua omong kosongmu .'' Kris mendecih

'' _Oh , kau membuat hatiku sakit Kris . Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anak kandungku . Anak dari Kim Suho .''_

Kris mulai menghela nafasnya kesal . Orang tua ini tidak akan berhenti mengoceh sampai ia benar-benar mengatakan iya .

'' Aku tutup telfonnya . Dan jangan sekali-kali menelfon ku lagi '' Kris menutup telfon dan membanting ponselnya kasar ke atas sofa . Papa ? , laki-laki itu . Ia membencinya .

.

.

.

.

'' Ma… ma …ma '' Taeoh berceloteh setelah melihat sang eomma yang mulai mengerjapkan matanya pelan

Kyungsoo baru saja tersadar , ia mencoba membuka matanya dnegan pelan setelah mendengar suara bising yang sayup sayup masuk di indra pendengarannya .

'' Kyungsoo .. Kau dengar aku ? '' .

Suara rendah milik Jongin , ia benar-benar mengenal suara ini dengan baik .

'' Ma… ma …he he he '' Taeoh kembali menepuk-nepuk kecil sang ibu yang masih menatap ke sekeliling ruangan .

Taeoh duduk di atas ranjang dan tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo . Sementara Jongin dan seorang dokter berdiri di sebelahnya .

'' Kyungsoo-ssi , anda bisa mendnegar saya ? '' Zitao mencoba berbicara

'' a.. aku '' Kyungsoo masih memandang dengan bingung . Kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya terasa lemas .

'' pelan-pelan saja , Tarik nafas dengan perlahan dan kau bisa berbicara '' sang dokter menyarankan .

''Aku .. di .. mana ? ''

Jongin tersenyum . Ia lega melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang mulai membaik.

'' Kau berada di rumah sakit Kyung . beberapa hari yang lalu kau pingsan karena kelelahan '' Jongin menjawab lembut sambil mengusap ujung kepalanya sayang .

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab . Ia menatap kea rah sang anak yang masih asik memandangnya dan menepuk nepuk kasur , berharap jika dirinya bisa bergabung untuk bermain dneganya .

'' Jongin , kurasa semuanya sudah membaik . Kau tidak perlu khawatir . AKu kan menyuruh perawatku untuk membawakan makanan dan beberapa obat untuk Kyungsoo '' ZItao berbicara kepada Jongin dan mengaliihkan pandnagannya kea rah Kyungsoo yang masih memandang lega kearah anaknya . '' Kyungsoo-ssi , semoga cepat sembuh . Saya permisi dulu ''.

Zitao tersenyum dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka . Ada yang aneh . Wajah dokter itu , cara ia tersenyum benar-benar terasa familiar .

'' Kyung '' Jogin memanggilnya pelan . Mengambil Taeoh yang mulai menguap di sebelahnya . bayi kecil itu tiba-tiba mernegek ketika dijauhkan dnegan Kyungsoo .

'' Tidurkan saja di sebelahku Jongin . Tidak apa-apa .'' Kyungsoo menjawab pelan dan lemas . Suaranya juga terdengar serak .

Jongin mengangguk lalu kembali meletakan Taeoh di sampingnya .

'' Kau merasa baikan ? '' Jongin membuka pembicaraan setelah sekitar 2 menit terjadi keheningan .

Kyungso menggeleng kecil sambil terus mengelus punggung Taeoh .

'' Jongin-ah . Infus ini membuatku tak nyaman '' ucap Kyungsoo sambil memandang infusnya .

Jongin terkekeh kecil , wajah imut itu seakan ingin ia kecup habis .

'' Bersabarlah Kyung , dokter Huang akan melepaskannya besok ''.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk imut , sementara Jongin mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo .

.

.

.

Huang zitao mengelus tengkuknya yang mulai mendingin karna cuaca Seoul dimalam hari . Ia merapatkan cardigan tebal yang dikenakan sambil berjalan cepat untuk masuk kedalam Apartementnya .

'' Kau sudah datang ? . '' Sebuah suara menyambutnya , ketika Zitao berniat berjalan kea rah kamarnya .

'' Kau disini ? . ''  
Kris dengan santainya mengangguk . Sepertinya lelaki tinggi itu baru saja membaca majalah ,terbukti dengan ada beberapa majalah yang tercecer dan juga segelas kopi di atas meja .

''Oh , aku sedang bersantai . Kau sudah tidak pulang beberapa hari belakangan , ku kira kau kabur karna ada aku disini '' Kris tersenyum menatap Zitao yang saat ini tengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah single sofa di sebelah Kris .

'' Ada beberapaa masalah di rumah sakit .'' Zitao mengehela nafas

'' Kau sellau mengatasi masalah kejiwaan seseorang , tetapi kejiwaanmu bermasalah .'' Kris terkekeh kecil .

'' Lucu … Kau fikir aku gila ? . '' ia memandang Kris dengan tatapan kesal .

'' Yah , satu fakta yang aku ketahui . Kau tergila-gila padaku '' Kris mmenjawabnya .

'' Ya , dan aku juga benar-benar membencimu '' . Zitao mendengus kesal dan berjalan kea rah kamarnya , meninggalkan Kris yang masih terus menggodanya .Laki-laki itu , bisa bahanya jika ia berada di sekitarnya .

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **hay, maaf ya kalau lama update .**

 **semoga kalian suka .**

 **.**

 **yuk berteman di IG bareng aku**


	12. Chapter 12

Sudah 2 hari keadaan Kyungsoo berangsur membaik , wajahnya tak sepucat sebelumnya , ia bahkan bisa berintraksi dengan cepat tidak seperti biasanya . Kyungsoo tida gila , Jongin yakin itu . Semuanya karn alaki-laki sialan itu , lelaki bajingan yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini . Jongin mendecih kesal . Ia akan membunuh laki-laki itu jika ia benar-benar kembali ke dalam kehidupan Kyungso , ia berjanji demi kebahagian keluarganya sendiri .

'' pa .. pa .. pa '' celotehan Taeoh terdengar dari arah pintu kamar mandi

Benar saja , Kyungsoo menggendong tubuh Taeoh yang di lilit oleh sehelai handuk putih bersih dan kepalanya yang mengeleng-geleng lucu karna sang ibu yang terus menciumi tengkuknya .

'' pa .. pa .. pa ''. Taeoh berusah menghindar dari cuman Kyungsoo , bayi kecil itu sepertinya ingin meminta bantuan sang ayah untuk hal ini .

'' eoh , apa yang terjadi dengan anak appa ? '' Jongin terkekeh kecil sambil berjalan kearah ranjang . Kyungso menidurkan Taeoh sambil masih berusaha menggoda anaknya .

'' hehehehe '' hanya suara kekeah yang terdengar dari bibir mungil Taeoh .

Jongin tersenyum kecil saat mmelihat Kyungsoo yang juga tersnyum . Wanita itu lalu membuka selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh sang anak , mmengolesi minnyaak telon dan membedaki seluruh tubuhnya , setelah itu Kyungoo memasang sebuah celana bermotif beruang dang kaos coklat lucu kepada sang anak .

'' Nah , Taeoh sudah tampan '' Jongin tersenyum , bukan ia berbicara , melainkan KYungsoo , istrinya

'' Jongin ''

Jongin menoleh kea rah Kyungsoo .

'' beberapa sabun mandi sudah habis , dan persedian makanan juga menipis .. ''

Jongin mengecup kening sang istri dengan lembut dan tersenyum setelah berhasil duduk di sebelah anaknya yang tengah berusaha beridir di sebelahnya .

'' Kita akan berbelanjan setelah ini , jadi bersiaplah '' Jongin berucap santai .

'' o..oh '' ucap kyungsoo gugup .

.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon berajaln kea rah ruang rapat , dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa ,

'' selamat pagi Hyung '' suara rendah itu terdengar ketika Joonmyeon menocab membuka ruang rapat . Taka da siapapun di sana , kecuali seorang Pria dewasa dengan balutan jas formal yang tengah duduk sopan di balik meja panjang .

'' Ka-au ? apa yang kau lakukan disini ! '' Joonmyeon menutup pintu dengan keras dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya .

'' Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu dan juga .. '' mendekat kea rah Joonmyeon .'' kakak iparku ''. Lanjutnya tersenyum .

Joonmyeon mengeratkan genggaman tanganya dan menahan nafasnya .

'' bagaimana kabar kakak iparku ya .. ku dengar di tambah manis ..''

'' Suho hentikan ! , kau tak pantas membicarakan istriku ! '' Joonmyeon mencengkram kerah Suho dengan kasar , menatapnya dengan tajam dan hamper saja melayangkan bogem mentah kepada kembaranya tersebut .

'' _calm down_ hyung-ah . Aku tidak akn merebut istrimu itu '' Suho terkekeh kecil sambil melepaskan cengkraman sang kakak .

'' Nah , sekarang mari kita duduk dan mengobrol sedikit '' Suho menaikan alisnya sambil mengeluarkan smirknya .

.

.

.

'' ambil buah apel yang banyak Kyung ''. Jongin berbisik kecil di sebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang memilih buah .

'' Kau suka apel ?''. Kyungsoo bertanya dan Jongin hanyna menggelen kecil .

'' Taeoh menyukai apel '' jawabnya pelan dan tersnyum .

Jongin kembali mendorong trolly yang telah di penuhi oelh beberapa kebutuhan dan juga Taeoh . Anaknya itu sedang bermain dengan barang-barang belanjaan . Menyusun beberapa kaleng makanan-dan minuman , atau menciumi beberapa buah yang masuk kedalam trolly . Jongin terkekeh kecil

'' Nah , untuk yang satu ini jangan di gigit . Arraseo ?'' Jongin menaruh beberapa perlengkapan mandi di dalam troly

'' pa … paa '' . Taeoh memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang terlihat menyembul keluar dari gusinya dan menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti .

'' Good boy ''. Jongin yang gemas hanya bisa mengusak pelan kepala sang anak dan mencubit pipi gembilnya .

Kyungsoo tersnyum kecil melihat secuil adegan menggemaskan yang berada di depannya . Ada perasaan lega di hatinnya . I tidak sendiri , masih ada Jonign dan anaknya . Tapi mengakapa baying laki-laki itu masih terus saja menghantui dirinya ? .

'' Kyung , ayo ambil kiwi juga , aku suka buah itu '' Jongin menyadarkan dirinya . Jangan sampai laki-laki itu berada difikirannnya , iya , dia benar-benar harus melupakannya .

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Dikit banget ya hehe , maaf ya . Ini ceritanya di bikin ulang lagi karna sebelumnya laptop eunbi rusak .**

 **Eunbi tetap aktif buat FF koq di Instagram . berteman ya leeeunbi13 . Banyak banget yang harus di selesaiin satu satu , maaf banget ya .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **o iya makasih banget buat oppa al yang udah mau bikinin cover kece kayak gini *senyum sepuluh jari* . Maaf sebelumnya make cover abal-abal , nyolong pula hahaha . Pokoknya makasih banget buat semuanya yang sudah baca FF ini . Bakal di usahain buat lanjut secepat mungkin ya . Mohon doanya ..**


	13. Chapter 13

Jongin meletakan beberapa kantong belanja dan juga menatanya dengan rapi di dapur sementara Kyungsoo membawa Taeoh masuk kedalam kamar , bayi mungil itu sepertinya kekah telah bermain seharian .

'' Sedang apa ? '' suara lembut milik Kyungsoo mengalun indah bersamaan dengan jatuhnya kantung plastic berisikan helaian sayur .

'' Astaga , kau mengangetkanku '' . Jongin terduduk di lantai sambil mengelus dadanya .

'' Berlebihan ''. Kyungsoo mencibir sambil terus berjalan mnuju tumpukan kantung belanjaan di atas meja makan .

Jongin terkekeh kecil . '' Ku fikir itu bukan kau ''.

Kyungsoo mehela nafasnya , ia malas untuk sekedar menyahuti ucapan Jongin . Ia kembali focus untuk mengecek kembali barang belanjaan . Dahinya berkerut ketika tangannya memegang 5 kaleng bir di dalam sebuah kantung plastic yang di ikat .

'' Kau meminum ini ? '' Kyungsoo tak menatap Jongin melainkan lak-laki yang berstatus suaminya itu berjalan mendekat sambil memajukan kepalanya .

'' Ah … hanya kadang-kadang ''. Jongin menjawab sambil menggaruk tengkukknya yang tak gatal sama sekali .

'' simpan ini dan jangan pernah berani meminumnya di depanku ''.

Jongin mengangguk dan mengambil kantung berisikan bir miliknya , menyimpannya di atas lemari makanan yang berada di pojok dapur .

'' Jongin .. '' Kyungsoo memanggilnya .

Jongin menoleh dan mendapati istrinya yang tengah berdiri di depan lemari es yang sudah terbuka .

'' Ada apa ? '' Jongin kembali berjalan mendekat .

'' mengapa kau mencampur adukan seluruh makanan menjadi satu ? '' Kyungsoo medesah kesal .

'' bukannya sama saja ? '' jongin menjawab dengan raut wajah ' _apa aku salah ?'_

'' sayur dan buah di satukan dengan ikan ? . Baunya pasti akan tak sedap bodoh .''

Jongin mengerinyit tak mengerti . Kyungsoo yang dulu mulai terlihat , bahakan ia sudah mulai berkata kasar kepadanya .

'' Kau seharunya membekukan dagingnya agar tidak cepat busuk dan bau , mengapa kau taruh di pinggir pintu begini ? ''

Dan sekarang … Kyungsoo membentaknyaa

'' Astaga , mengapa kau menindih sayuran dengan buah semangka … Jongin ! ''.

Kyungsoo membentaknya …..

'' Jongin-ah '' .

Memanggil bentakan .

'' Jongin !'' .

Bahkan ia memukulnya dengan tumpukan sawi yang …

'' Awww.. itu sakit Kyung ! '' Jongin mengaduh dan mengusap lengannya

'' aku memanggilmu ! '' Kyungsoo kembalii membentaknyna .

Jongin tersnyum , Kyungsoonya , benar-benar kembali . ..

'' Apa yang sudah kau lamunkan '' Kyungsoo mendecih kesal . '' Wajah bodohmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan ''

Jongin kembali tersenyum , bahka iya semakin melebarkan sneyumnya di depan wajah Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya .

'' Aku memikirkanmu ''. Jongin kembali tersnyum

'' Mwo ?! ''

'' Ah , kyungsooku ''. Dengan cepat , Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sambil sesekali tertawa kecil .

'' Lepaskan … Jongin .. '' Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan milik Jongin , tetapi laki-laki itu malah semakin membuat dirinya sesak .

'' Gomawo .. Jagi '' Jongin mengcup kening Kyungsoo cepat setelah melepaskan pelukannya .

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali . Apa-apaan laki-laki ini .

'' Be-berskan semua in … Aku .. aku mengantuk '' Kyungsoo melemparkan sayuran yang genggam sebelumnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih ersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang telah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur .

'' Saranghae '' Jongin berteriak bodoh sambil terkekeh kecil bersamaan dengan suara dbeuman keras dan suara tangisan Taeoh yang menggelegar .

.

.

.

Flashback .

 _Satu bogem mentah di layangkan kesebuah wajah seorang laki-laki yang tengah terkapar di atas lantai ._

 _''_ _kau menjijikan Suho ! aku menyesal telah telah menjadi kembaranmu !'' Sebuah teriakan frustasi itu terdengar ._

 _''_ _Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini semua ! '' Joonmyeon kembali melayangkan sbeuah tinjuan kebagian perut ._

 _''_ _Joonmyeon ! , berhenti memukulnya . Ia hamper mati ! '' Jongdae menarik tubuh Joonmyeon menjauh dari Suho ._

 _''_ _Lepaskan aku Jongdae-ah . Orang itu benar-benar keterlaluan , dia pantas untuk mati !'' Joonmyeon berusaha untuk meloloskan diri ._

 _''_ _Kau harus tennag ! ''._

 _''_ _Bagaimana aku harus tenang jika saudara kembarku telah memperkkosa istriku sendiri dengan brutal ! '' Joonmyeon berteriak . nafasnya naik-turun tak beraturan , sednagn beberapa luka di wajah—hasil perlawanan Suho—terlihat jelas ._

 _Joonmyeon berjalan kearah Suho dan berjongkok , menatap wajahnya yang hamper terpenuhi oleh puluhan luka di wajah dan mengertakkan gusinya ._

 _''_ _Suho ! . Jangan pernah muncul di hadapnku lagi , dan pergi dari sini sejauh mungkin ! . Aku menyesal pernah berbagi Rahim denganmu ''. Joonmyeon hendak memukul wajah Suho kembali tepat ketika sebuah suara teriakan terdengar ._

 _''_ _Joonmyeon-ah . Yixing sudah sadar . Ayo kita ke rumah sakit . '' JOngdae menarik tubuh Suho menjauh . Lelaki itu berniat unutk memisahkan perkelahian saudara kembar itu dan segera mmebawa Joonmyeon untuk pergi kerumah sakit ._

 _._

 _Joonmyeon POV_

 _Jantungku berdebar. Setelah kejadian kemarin yang membuat istriku tak sadarkan diri selama kurang lebih 24 jam ._

 _Laki-laki brengsek itu , dengan bejat memperkosa istriku dengan berpura-pura sebagai aku . Sial , seharunya aku membunuhnya hari ini juga . Bodohnya , aku baru mengetahuinya setelah Suho yang menceritakannya sediri ,_

 _'_ _Tubuh istrimu , boleh juga '_

 _Sial . Saat itu aku baru sadar jika Suho telah berbuat yang tak pantas kepada Yixing ._

 _Setelah bertemu dengan Yixing dan menanyakan kebenarnnya , istriku Yixing hanya bisa menangis dan meminta maaf atas kebodohannya yang tak mengenaliiku . Ia mengatakan bahwa Suho memberikannya susu dan … arrghhhh . Aku menggeram kesal di sebelah Jongdae—sahabtku yang tengah duduk menunggu di depan ruang dokter ._

 _''_ _Tuan Kim ..'' AKu dan Jongdae menoleh cepat , tentu saja karna marga kami sama ._

 _''_ _Saya ? '' dengan bodohnya aku bertanya_

 _''_ _Suami dari Kim Yixing ? '' Dokter itu memastikan ._

 _''_ _Iya .. saya suaminya '' Jawabku cepat ._

 _''_ _Selamat … Istri anda positive mengandung .''_

 _Stau kalimat yang membuat diriku lemas . Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi . Yixing , anak siapa yang tengah dikandungny ?! ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Selama berbulan-bulan aku bertanya-tanya . Kira-kira anak siapa yang tengah di kandung Yixing ?, tetapi perasaan itu ku tepis seiring dengan sifat Yixing kepadaku . Wanita China yang telah ku nikahi setahun itu sedikit menjaga jaragnya dengaku . Rasa penyesalan masih menyelimutinya , wanita itu juga merasakan kebingungan di hatinya ._

 _Masalahnya adalah , Suho mengaku telah menyentuhnya lebih dari sekali dan itu di luar kesadarannya . AKu benar-benar menyesal telah menitipkan Yixing—istriku kepada lelaki brengsek sialan yang kenyataannya adalah saudara kembarku sendiri ._

 _''_ _Tuan Kim , Selamat …. Putri anda lahir dengan selamat ''. Seoarang dokter menyadarkanku dari lamunaku dan memberikan hasil tes DNA yang ku minta . Aku memang menyuruh dokter untuk langsung mengabil ten DNA beberapa menit setelah Yixing melahirkan . Hari ini , aku menjadi seorang ayah dari putri cantik bernama Kim Kyungsoo ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yixing berjalan ke sebuah taman kota yang tak jauh dari rumahnya . Tidak seperti biasa suaminya itu menyuruhnya untuk bertemu di luar . Ini bahkan belum waktunya mkan siang .

'' Yeobo '' Yixing memanggil Joonmyeon yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi taman dan menunduk memainkan ponselnya .

'' Hey , mengapa menyuruhku kesini ''. Yixing tersneyum smabil merangkul merangkul mersa lengan kokoh milik suaminya .

'' Ahh , aku merindukanmu '' Yixing kembali tersenynum dna semakin mndesak dirinya ke tubuh suaminya

'' Aku juga merindukanmu noona ''.

Yixing dengan cepat menjauh dan berdiri . Ini tidak mungkin , tidak mugkin

'' Suho ! '' ia berteriak setelah laki-laki tadi menyimpan ponselnya dan seseorang berteriak dari arah bealakang

'' Joon-Joonmyeon '' suara Yixing yang bergetar dengan tatapan bingung setelah menatap bergantian kearah Suho dan Joonmyeon .

Kris berjalan santai ke arah sebuah kamar di sebuah gedung apartement . Dibelakangnya seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dengan sepasang sepatu bertumit tinggi sedang mengutuk dan menatap kesal kea rah Kris , laki-laki itu , mengapa harus kembali lagi .

'' Tao-ah , berjalanlah di sebelahku dan aku akan menggem tanganmu '' Kris berhenti tepat di sebuah intu bernomor 1013 .

'' Lalu kau akan melepaskannya lagi ? '' Zitao bersungut .

'' Ya ampun , kau sangat mencintaiku ya '' kris tersenyum sambil menunduk menatap Zitao.

'' ketuk pintunya dan selesaikan masalahnya , aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menggodaku lagi''. Zitao menekan bel dan mengetuk pintu sebanyak 3x .

'' Wow , sudah tidak sabar bertemu mertuamu ya ''

'' Kris ! ''

Suara pintu di buka terdengar ketika Zitao hamper saja melayankan sebuah pukulaan mautnya kea rah Kris .

'' selamat siang Tuan Kim '' Zitao dengan segera menunduk sopan .

'' Oh selamat datang Zitao-ah , masuklah '' Suho membalas dengan senyum .

'' Kufikir kau sedang bahagia hari ini ''. Kris berbicara menyindir .

'' Aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang ku rindukan '' Suho terkekeh .

'' ah , begitu rupanya '' .

Zitao telah mendudukan dirinya , di ikuti oleh Kris yang duduk tak jauh darinya dan Suho yang datang dengan 3 kaleng cola .

''SIlahkan di minum '' Suho mempersilahkan .

'' Oh , Iya Tuan Kim ''. Tao mengambil sebuah kaleng dan membukanya

'' kenapa tidk memanggilku ayah lagi ? hmm '' Suho tersnyumm membuat Zitao menggaruk-garukan kalengnya dengan pelan .

'' Nah , jadi kapan kalian akan menikah ? ''

Suara batuk itu terdengar dari Zitao yang hampir saja menyemburkan minumannya .

'' Minumnya pelan pelan sayang '' Kris menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil tersenyum . sial,sial , senyuman bodoh itu .

'' Zitao , kau baik ? '' Suho bertanya .

'' Menikah ?''

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

maaf banget buat yang udah nunggu nunggu cerita gajeku . aku lagi sibuk-sibuknya kuliah dan bebrapa kegiatan di luar kampus .. Aku tetap nulis koq .. Makasih yang udah nungguin cerita gaje ini haahhahah love love


End file.
